Trotacalles
by Chacalanime
Summary: Arregladores. Bandas de personas con poderes increíbles que se encargan de realizar cualquier trabajo, o al menos en teoría. Pero...¿Qué pasa cuando aceptas una de las misiones más peligrosas borracho? La culpa es de esa chica Summary complicado pasen y leanlo. Mucha acción, poderes, romance, OCS. -SE BUSCAN OCS- Además: -OCASIÓN ESPECIAL POR MOTIVO DE MI REGRESO COMO ESCRITOR-


**¡BUENAS GENTE! ¿Me han echado de menos? Yo a vosotros sí. Siento mi gran ausencia durante ya hace más de medio año casi sin embargo me ha sido imposible poder escribir antes nada y de echo, ni siquiera he tenido internet para poder hacerlo en un tiempo (luego lo recuperé pero de todas maneras tardé lo mío en escribir). Todo esto fue debido a que tuve un año de estudios muy pero que muy difícil. Pero por lo menos ya estoy de vuelta y cómo no, traigo otra estupenda y nueva idea. De echo, considero esta idea bastante superior a otras que he publicado y creo de veras que es un fic muy completo y único. Este fic puede ser considerado como uno de mis mejores hasta la fecha y como tal se merece ese reconocimiento. Analizando esta idea, ¿qué la hace especial, porqué debe considerarse única? Lo primero de todo lo que la hace especial es el amplio y basto mundo que la puebla; todo tipo de posibilidades y distintos personajes, así como criaturas, forman la tierra de este fic por lo que se puede considerar único. Además tiene un gran drama adornado con historias de muchas vidas, personajes con poderes y pasados increíbles. Variedad de casos, batallas, guerras, trabajos de todo tipo, etc... **

**Todo eso completan la fantástica estructura del fic ``Trotacalles´´.**

**Bien en cuanto a mí aunque estuve ausente quiero que sepan que igualmente he seguido creciendo y mejorando mi forma de escribir o al menos eso creo y ahora mi nivel es aún mayor. Todo esto me ha servido principalmente para darme cuenta de algunas cosas y poner una nueva forma de narrar más completa y mejor estructurada.**

**A partir de ahora haré una nueva división del fic no sólo en capítulos y escenas. Sino que cada grupo de escenas comunes seran englobadas bajo un mismo arco o acto. Así veréis que de repente pone un título en negrita como por ejemplo : **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\INTRODUCCIÓN\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Esto marca el inicio de un nuevo acto que tendrá algunas escenas o puede que una sola, dependiendo del caso. Sin embargo tampoco tiene mayor relevancia el título será breve y solo servirá para resaltar el contenido por lo que si alguien desea no leer los títulos no se perderá ningún tipo de información.**

**Y ya para terminar a parte de agradecer a todos los lectores que aún lean alguna de mis historias (pocos si es que queda alguno); anunciar dos cosas más.**

**La primera es que aceptaré OC,S como en otras muchas ocasiones. En este caso aceptaré entre seis y siete OC,S elegidos mediante nivel y mis gustos propios valorando el esfuerzo y el trabajo. Pero debido a que en este fic es una banda principal sólo puedo aceptar 2 OC,S para la banda aunque no se preocupen los otros; ya que podrán emplear otro tipo de papeles que ya yo trataría de ver con cada uno para que su OC saque el máximo de su potencial. Bien si lo desean pueden mandarme la información en este capítulo aunque advierto que se explican pocas cosas y quizás quisieran esperarse al siguiente para saber más datos y rellenar mejor pero no por ello significa que tengan más posibilidades por saber más que los que lo manden ahora. Valoraré la información que había en el momento de mandarlo y la originalidad a partir de ella.**

**Lo otro que debo anunciar es que al final del fic habrá una sorpresa especial debido a mi regreso como escritor y que dará a un único lector o lectora una oportunidad diferente.**

**Agradezco mucho a Princessfic por prestarme su OC para esta historia:**

**Ahora sí el primer capítulo tras los datos de interés.**

**Datos de interés:**

**-Las palabras en negrita con el signo * vienen explicadas al final del capítulo. No es necesaria su lectura pero se recomienda hacerlo en el momento por si tienen información de utilidad.**

**-Añadiré a partir de ahora un nuevo tipo de aclaración que será indicado mediante la palabra ``Anotaciones´´ y un número. Ejemplo: ``Anotaciones 1´´ Cuando vean esto significa que falta algo por explicar o que necesitan saber alguna cosa que ahí no viene escrita. Si ven esto pueden leer la anotación al final del capítulo en su momento o al acabar la lectura. Suele indicar que falta alguna explicación que será rebelada en próximos capítulos y por tanto a partir de ahora principalmente lo veran en mis prólogos.**

**¡Nos vemos al final para más novedades!:**

**Capítulo 1: Celebrando el comienzo. ¿Alcohol, cartas, damiselas y salvadores?**

-Pon..-Tuvo que hacer una pausa prolongada ya que casi no podía gesticular debido a la enorme borrachera que tenía. Beber demasiado no era bueno y en una escala del uno al diez la borrachera de ese tipo era de 11. Su voz trataba de escapar por su boca igual que lo haría el calor de una habitación en invierno a través de las pequeñas rendijas que quedarían en el marco y por debajo de la puerta de entrada a la sala. Pero se había encontrado con un difícil obstáculo. Sus músculos faciales, entumecidos y cansados por el alcohol, deformaban todo aquello que trataba de pronunciar haciendo que su forma de hablar sonara cómica o que diera absoluta pena. Por su parte el hombre sabía lo que decía (o su cuerpo lo que quería) otra cosa es que fuera capaz de decírselo al dueño de la taberna.-¡Cerveza!- Concluyó con fuerza con su voz deformada y soltó algunas carcajadas como premio por conseguir con gran esfuerzo anunciar sus deseos; luego simplemente sonrió con su boca que bien podría considerarse un estercolero. Mellada y sucia, pocos eran los dientes que le quedaban a ese hombre cuarentón. Había perdido dos caninos, el superior izquierdo y el inferior derecho, ambos paletos de arriba estaban partidos por diferentes lados, las muelas podían contarse con una sola mano y al menos dos tenían unas caries demoledoras. No parecía que hubieran sido lavados ni una sola vez en su larga vida por el tono amarillo, casi verdoso suave que compartían con la mezcla de algunos trozos de comida. Pero lo más importante no era cómo estuvieran sus dientes, si aquella boca servía para beber para el cuarentón con voz deforme sería suficiente.

Con un salto infantil se sentó en un taburete que había libre en la barra de la taberna de madera fina y pulida, justo al lado de un joven que permanecía en silencio. Después tambaleando la cabeza por el efecto de perdida de equilibrio de la bebida miró al chico entrecerrando los ojos y volvió a sonreír. Este soló levantó la vista un segundo algo cansado y todos sus sentidos rebosaron repugnancia ante ese hombre en cuanto sus globos oculares lo observaron. La peste de su aliento combinada con el nauseabundo hedor que desprendía a tabaco y whisky del malo golpearon su sentido del olfato casi revolviéndose las tripas. Además su penosa apariencia combinada con su tediosa voz, bastaron para que el chico decidiera coger su jarra de cerveza y levantando su peso con sus manos se echará todos los taburetes que pudiera a la izquierda alejándose del borrachuzo y esperando que este no imitará su acción si no quería problemas. El mellado vaciló un segundo entre si seguir o no al joven pero finalmente optó por lo primero. Justo cuando inclinó un poco el cuerpo para imitar el desplazamiento del otro, el sonido del golpe de la pesada mano izquierda del dueño de aquel negocio sobre la barra de madera delante de sus narices lo hizo cambiar de objetivo.

Las palabras del camarero fueron claras-¡Largo, ya has bebido lo suficiente!- Simple y sencillo, 6 palabras, 30 letras, una orden. Entendible para cualquier persona sobria. Reprochable o no, pero el dueño de la taberna elegía a sus clientes; aunque estos después tuvieran siempre la razón. Sin embargo, de difícil compresión para un borracho como este con ansias de aumentar hasta el extremo ese estado de éxtasis alcohólica y que conllevó como era de esperar una acalorada discusión. Que terminaría con la llamada de los otros camareros que atendían las mesas por parte del de la barra y con la expulsión del cuarentón de voz deforme a la calle en volandas. Con el extra de acabar sangrando por el golpe de su cara y, concretamente, su frágil nariz contra el suelo.

Sin embargo prácticamente todo esto pasó desapercibido para el joven de antes, que segundos después de desplazarse físicamente lejos del mellado a través de la barra y los asientos y comprobar que este se había topado con el tabernero, el cual conocía bien; También lo hizo mentalmente recordando sucesos que habían tenido lugar momentos atrás aquel mismo día. Se trataba de un chico de estatura media aunque algo alto superando el 1,80. De piel de tono mediterráneo suave, típica de zonas de clima templado aunque no caliente, que dejaba un poco en evidencia su procedencia. Su pelo presentaba un oscuro tono moreno y corto con una apariencia completamente desordenada, excepto en su parte izquierda, donde estaba peinado hacia un lado de forma elegante dejando caer un leve mechón sobre su frente que lo volvía aún más irresistible y hacía más fuerte la sensación de rebeldía y juventud que le otorgaba el resto del pelo peinado de punta. Su cara estaba agraciada con dos enormes ojos de color marrón hipnóticos de un mirar intenso protegidos por unas hermosas pestañas y unas buenas cejas. La parte inferior de su cara presentaba unos labios rojizos y de buen tamaño y un buen mentón recto. Sus pómulos eran marcados y atractivos y una nariz no demasiado pronunciada completaba su figura. En cuanto a físico, su complexión era difícil de escudriñar debido a su posición sentada, pero por lo ajustado de la ropa que llevaba, podía considerarse atlética; con un fuerte tronco locomotor superior y unas piernas marcadas por los músculos. Las prendas que llevaba puestas eran un reflejo externo de su difícil carácter: Una camiseta de interior de color negro noche cubría inmediatamente su torso arrugandose por la posición inclinada de este. De pantalones llevaba puesto unos jeans ajustados de una tela de color rojo de tacto suave que permanecían sujetos con un cinturón blanco atravesado por una linea negra, el cual cerraba con una hebilla en forma de una calavera sonriente de plata. Sus pies estaban calzados con unas zapatillas cómodas deportivas de color oscuro como su camisa pero adornadas con un bordado de llamas rojas y naranjas. Las cuales se contaban escasas en los talones pero que iban subiendo en presencia a medida que cruzaban el pie y ya; la punta de los falanges, se encontraba completamente en llamas. Eso era en la ``capa uno´´ ya que todo eso había quedado cubierto, permaneciendo solo visible en las zonas donde, una gruesa y grande chaqueta de piel y cuero de color rojo que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, no cubría. Siendo esta más parecida a una gabardina que a un abrigo. Dos bolsillos cosidos de gran tamaño asomaban en la parte de abajo de la chaqueta, así como un bonito gorro que había quedado sin poner detrás de su cabello. La cremallera que cerraba la prenda permanecía siempre abierta como símbolo de la rebeldía de su dueño que se negaba a cerrarse a nada y que presentaba, alrededor de todos los dientes que formaban su camino para subir, un fleco de piel suave de pelos de un tono almendra que eran los mismos que tendría por dentro la prenda y que mantenían caliente a su portador.

El chico permanecía ido en mente, como si su alma hubiera escapado de su cuerpo y este hubiera quedado tal cual lo dejo sin previo aviso allí, en la taberna, pues solo permanecía sentado con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En frente suya estaba la jarra de cerveza de un diámetro de unos 12 centímetros de circunferencia y entre 10 y 15 de alto sobre el borde de la cual permanecía uno de sus dedos. Dando lentamente vueltas sobre este como signo de concentración.

Por un momento pestañeó volviendo en sí, pero solo fue una falsa apariencia, una sombra de la realidad; ya que enseguida su mente se esfumó de nuevo al reino de sus pensamientos. Dejando libre a su imaginación que transformó enteramente la escena que vivía de forma rápida y dinámica. La jarra de cerveza en frente suya pasó a ser un hermoso y enorme lago rodeado de árboles en la noche. En cuya orilla él mismo esperaba impaciente y asombrado de las múltiples estrellas que había en el firmamento y de lo cristalina que era el agua; cuyo gorgoteo purificaba y dejaba mansa su alma. El brillo dorado de la cerveza no desapareció sino que sufrió una transformación mágica por la mente del joven a modo de un tesoro sumergido en el lago que resplandecía por acción de la luz de la Luna reflejada sobre el agua. Esta llamaba impaciente al joven que en la orilla esperaba. Sí, de las aguas escapó una voz suave que lanzó el dilema; el enigma que debía resolverse para poder sacar del fondo riquezas para convertir al pobre en hombre, al hombre en rey y al rey en Dios de la guerra. Dijo así la voz de la sabiduría ``Meil, Meil, los doblones y las riquezas que escondo solo son para aquellos que se atreven a mirarse en mis aguas ¿qué reflejo esperas ver en mi superficie? ¿Acaso el reflejo de un héroe, el de un fracasado o más bien el de alguien que oculta algo? Si es así debes saber que nada puede ser ocultado a la sabiduría, una vez me mires sabre más de ti que tú mismo. Si tu perfil es el adecuado podrás cruzar el agua, sino la peor de las muertes será tu recompensa. Pero dime una cosa antes de arriesgarte. ¿Qué es lo que quieres joven humano?´´

-Que no se hubieran ido mis amigos- Respondió el chico con una voz masculina y enseguida las aguas del lago se removieron con un chillido feroz y todo desapareció de pronto volviendo a la taberna y dejando ver que el joven había roto la ilusión a la que su mente le había llevado metiendo uno de sus dedos dentro de la jarra y tocando la cerveza; como si hubiera pulsado un interruptor que hubiera detenido todo. Enseguida lo sacó y se lo llevó a la boca lamiéndolo en el interior de esta con la lengua para limpiar el poco líquido que lo había tocado.

Era inútil, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Había intentado disfrutar de este día él solo pero era una perdida de tiempo. ¿De qué sirve celebrar algo si con quien debes celebrarlo no está presente? Pero no era su culpa, él lo había intentado, los había tratado de convencer de que hoy debían celebrarlo por todo lo alto. No todos los días eran el primer aniversario de su empresa y eso se merecía un reconocimiento ¿no?. Sí, hoy o mejor dicho ayer ya que rondaba ya la 1 de la madrugada. Ayer, 3 de Enero hacía un año que ellos 4 se habían convertido en profesionales de algo, que habían encontrado una meta en la vida; dejando el sin sentido en el que estaban para comenzar con algo grande. Cuatro jóvenes con historias distintas, 4 vidas marcadas por sucesos importantes que les habían concedido, de una forma o de otra, un poder especial. Así había sido la voluntad de la diosa fortuna, caprichosa muchas veces de juntar a 4 desconocidos de diferentes características y prácticamente opuestos y ponerles a trabajar codo con codo por un objetivo común... Bueno trabajar lo que se dice trabajar habían trabajado poco, más bien solo uno de ellos había tomado las riendas de la empresa, por mucho que le costase asumirlo al moreno. Pero estaban empezando, aún había muchas cosas que mejorar y pronto lo harían. Además no es que hubiese mucho trabajo tampoco. Aún recordaba lo difícil que había sido encontrar un local para situarse; su ajustado fondo económico solo les había llegado para comprar un negocio abandonado en cierto barrio de la ciudad penoso. Quizás por eso habían tardado tanto en tener un primer trabajo. Costó mucho hacerse propaganda para que todos supieran de ellos; aunque aquella publicidad fue más un fracaso que otra cosa. Apenas tres o cuatro personas se dieron cuenta de que había allí una empresa de ese trabajo y por su mal aspecto la rechazaron al instante.

Y nos le culpaba, daba un poco de rabia reconocer que su local era un antro de mala muerte. Si lo pensaba mejor había sido un milagro que hubieran tenido incluso algún trabajo. Si él estuviera en la situación de necesitar los servicios de su empresa buscaría otra con mejor fama y más limpia. Por eso los pocos trabajos que habían tenido habían llegado por sus bajos precios y por que la mayoría fueron trabajos impuestos por los vecinos, pocos, que habían en la zona. Hizo una pausa mientras pegaba un trago de la jarra, la fresca cerveza cruzó lentamente su garganta cuya piel se movía arriba y a bajo por el impulso del líquido. Tras beber dejó con fuerza el recipiente sobre la mesa y se limpió la cara con la parte superior de la mano derecha antes de ponerse a pensar de nuevo.

Por fuerza no era, eran un buen grupo de muchachos jóvenes que podían con todo lo que se pusiera por delante. O... Eso creían. Era difícil decirlo cuando se habían encontrado con trabajos tan sencillos, pues en su profesión existían todo tipo de posibilidades. Algunas más peligrosas, otras sencillas, pero hasta ahora de las difíciles no habían tenido nada.

Ellos eran ni más ni menos que _Arregladores_, el trabajo que últimamente se estaba poniendo de moda. ¿Qué era un arreglador, cúal era su función? Una definición exacta era difícil de dar. En principio surgieron como pequeños grupos de apoyo que se ocupaban de solucionar o arreglar cualquier problema que hubiera en las grandes empresas, de ahí el termino Arreglador. Pero pronto su fama fue ganando fuerza y ampliándose a otros ámbitos, la guerra por ejemplo o casos bastantes más oscuros llegando a cumplir como mercenarios o asesinos. Corrió la fama de que cualquier cosa que se pidiera podía ser cumplida por un arreglador, que encontraría los medios para ello y eso aumentó el valor de sus acciones hasta el punto de que estos quisieron independizarse de las empresas para las que trabajaban. Nacieron las bandas de arregladores autónomas, que pronto crecieron en número comenzando casi con una guerra de poder de arregladores. Y con su fuerza eran peligrosas sus batallas...

Pues es conocido por todos que en este mundo nada es lo que parece, existen personas cuyos poderes sobrepasan lo inimaginable. La igualdad de humanos solo se da en personas normales, pero de una forma o de otra existen humanos que acaban consiguiendo ser diferentes al resto. Hoy en día la mayoría de estos seres diferentes son arregladores; ya que cuanto más poderosos sean los miembros de las bandas, más posibilidades tendrán de cumplir encargos más difíciles.

Y últimamente los niveles de poder parecen haberse disparado en todas direcciones; corrompiendo la voluntad de muchos hombres y ensuciando el papel del Arreglador llegando a situarse como un conflicto de difícil solución entre estos trabajadores y el gobierno de cada país. **(Anotaciones 1)**

-Otra por favor- Pidió Meil al camarero mientras le entregaba la jarra vacía tras bebérsela de dos o tres tragos más. Aquella ya era la 3 jarra que se tomaba y empezaba a ver todo un poco diferente, con una perspectiva que no había pensado que existiera antes de beber aquella droga. El alcohol era místico y curioso, cambiaba su visión de muchas cosas, sobrepasando los fuertes límites mentales que él tenía impuestos para determinadas acciones. En lo que antes el de ojos marrones pensaba ``No, esto no se hace´´ ahora bajo el efecto del alcohol era un ``Porqué no, será divertido´´. Sí, en definitiva empezaba a ponerse borracho y eso es lo que quería. Quería ser mimado por el dulce efecto embriagador de la cerveza. Sentir como el alcohol tejía sus hilos alrededor suyo y se convertía en una marioneta de la noche. En el fondo la borrachera era así; al final el alcohol era un titiritero que controlaba al borracho; moviendo su boca para que pronunciara lo que él quería decir, moviendo sus músculos con los hilos para que se moviera a donde quisiera. A veces, de echo, tirando de hilos que no eran para que el borracho perdiera el equilibrio o se cayera.

El moreno no solía beber casi nunca, solo en determinadas ocasiones especiales como esta; pero cuando lo hacía, llegaba hasta el límite de su cuerpo. En estas ocasiones su amigos (si es que estaban no como hoy) trataban de hacer que dejará el alcohol antes de que llegará demasiado lejos pero, en palabras que el propio Meil solía decir en esos casos en plena borrachera, ``Si... Si se bebe, se hace hasta el final´´. Dicho y hecho, luego después tocaba un enorme descanso con un dolor profundo de la sien, aunque para Meil ni eso hacia que estuviera quieto. Seguramente hoy acabaría como el mellado de antes borracho a más no poder y deambulando por las calles sin rumbo; Pero hasta entonces... La noche era joven.

Repasó mentalmente lo ocurrido antes de que estuviera solo. Los otros miembros de la banda estaban allí con él, sentados en una de las mesas del local situada junto a la ventana en el atardecer; últimamente ya algo tempranero dado que en invierno el sol se iba antes a descansar dejando paso a la fría noche. Meil les había echo llamar para que celebraran el aniversario de la banda. Era un día especial para todos y parecía que podrían pasárselo bien. Pero las cosas estaban resultando un tanto diferente en la realidad. Tres personas eran las que compartían asiento con él, muy diferentes entre sí y solo había que ver lo que habían pedido para saber que aquello era algo fuera de lo común. Meil era el único que había pedido una cerveza, otro de ellos se encontraba bebiendo un refresco que se había puesto muy de moda entre los niños y adolescentes mientras lo tomaba con una pajita de forma algo infantil. Un tercero se había medio tumbado apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana mientras se tomaba una bebida energética para deportistas y el cuarto, había pedido una tónica mientras disfrutaba con la lectura de una gruesa novela de misterios. Definitivamente aquello se parecía poco a lo esperado por el moreno. Se suponía que los cuatro tendrían que estar bebiendo y gritando tonterías como que este año llegarían a la cima o que empezarían a subir más alto. Cosas típicas de las borracheras entre amigos. Pero nada de eso era así y cada uno estaba a lo suyo.

Meil golpeó con ambas manos la mesa para llamar la atención de los otros tres que estaban junto a él y alzó la voz molesto

-¡¿Qué pasa vamos a celebrarlo o qué?!- Una pregunta directa que esperaba ser respondida con un sí pero que solo produjo que los otros tres se miraran y empezaran a reírse entre ellos ante lo estúpido que era lo que había dicho el moreno. El de la tónica dobló la página del libro y lo cerró en silencio antes de coger su bebida de la mesa y levantarse a la vez que negaba mirando a Meil.

-No hay nada que celebrar, no hemos conseguido ninguna cosa- Caminó hasta situarse detrás de Meil que estaba más cerca de la puerta y sin mirar a ninguno dijo con un tono de voz heladora y sin emoción- Me voy a casa, hay mucho ruido aquí y no puedo leer, vosotros pagais- El sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas y sus pasos alejándose mientras los tres que quedaban mantenían el silencio, fue lo último que se supo de él aquel día. Meil tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. ¡Realmente se había ido! Bueno era algo que habría que esperarse en él pero ahora sí que se hacia difícil que celebraran algo los cuatros, especialmente cuando eran tres...Solo negó cansado. Uno menos y seguían sin parecer querer festejar el evento.

-Él tiene razón, no hemos conseguido nada, damos pena por ahora. No veo bien que tomemos nada por la empresa si no tenemos nada- Habló de forma desinteresada él de la bebida energética sin dejar de apoyarse en la ventana. Sus palabras sonaron despreocupadas y sin malicia alguna pero taladraron los oídos del de ojos marrones causándole un dolor más profundo de lo que parecía a simple vista. Ese maldito desinteresado estaba siempre igual. Quizás debiera medir un poco más lo que decía porque cosas como esa no eran nada agradables

-¿Qué no hemos conseguido nada aún?- Agachó la cabeza mientras temblaba de rabia. Era cierto sus logros eran escasos, más bien nulos. Con ese tipo de misiones que habían resuelto era de esperar que nadie ni siquiera los tomara en serio, normal que no quisieran celebrarlo.

¡Pero no! Dejo caer su mano izquierda de nuevo sobre la mesa levantando el rostro. Su mirada había cambiando completamente, ahora sus ojos mostraban determinación y rabia acumulada, sentimientos que ahora conocía bien-¡¿Cómo que no hemos conseguido nada?! Hace un año ninguno de nosotros era lo que es ahora. Todos estábamos perdidos sin un rumbo aparente. Hoy celebramos también que nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre a mejor ¿tan difícil es entenderlo?- Un silencio prolongado siguió a esas palabras solo interrumpido por el ruido que hacía la pajita mientras absorbía el refresco. Ambos miembros se quedaron mirando al de ojos marrones perplejos en silencio mientras más y más pesado se hacía la falta de ruido. Meil agachó la cabeza de nuevo hundido. Malditos idiotas. Sí, era demasiado difícil entenderlo. De pronto el que estaba apoyado contra el cristal bebió de nuevo de su bebida y la dejó en la mesa, después bostezó y se estiró mientras se ponía en pie.

-Tengo sueño he estado entrenando de nuevo y estoy cansado. Me voy a casa acabate tú si quieres la bebida por mí- Su voz sonó más despreocupada y desinteresada aún que antes. El moreno solo giró la cabeza hacia la bebida y después negó con la cabeza recordando malas experiencias. Aquello era una porquería horrible. Ya la había probado y estaba asquerosa. Incluso ahora se le hacía difícil comprender cómo él había aguantado tanto bebiendo tonterías como esa; un día como hoy no era para beber cosas de deportistas ni mucho menos. Aunque lo peor de todo no era esa bebida, era que este miembro se fuera también del local. Sólo quedarían dos y si seguían así a este paso poco celebrarían aquel día.

El sonido de los sorbos de la pajita en su oreja lo despertó de sus pensamientos que ahora pasaban por aquella vez que había probado la bebida energética delante del otro miembro que ahora se iba. Este ilusionado le había preguntado qué le parecía. El moreno estuvo a punto de escupirle en la cara lo bebido por el rancio sabor; pero sus ojos brillaban, lo veía en su interior, era importante para él que le gustará esa bebida. Debía gustarle. Así que con gran esfuerzo había tragado ese veneno y dicho que era delicioso aunque fuera una mentira. Después de eso el joven tuvo problemas de estomago durante algo más de una semana.

Los sorbos terminaron y en silencio el dueño del refresco infantil ahora vacío lo dejó en las manos de Meil mientras el moreno miraba dudoso y se marchó junto al otro miembro de la banda que estaba fuera, dejando a Meil solo una vez el sonido de sus pasos se volvió lejano. Por un segundo el moreno solo suspiró pero después quedó pensativo observando las bebidas. Se le escapa algo, lo sentía, había algo extraño en toda esta prisa por irse. Igual que en la naturaleza las estampidas y huidas se producían por un motivo, un peligro cercano, aquí pasaba algo parecido... De pronto un grito profundo, seco pero molesto, escapó de su garganta al entender lo sucedido. ¡No podía ser! Pero así era, ¡qué estúpido había sido!, esos malditos... ¡Esos malditos gorrones se habían ido sin pagar ninguno! Ahora le habían dejado a él con el gasto de sus bebidas y para colmo encima ese era el día de celebrar el aniversario de la banda. ¡Al cuerno!... Genial, menuda noche había empezado.

Una lagrima falsa de cocodrilo lastimera escapó de la cara de Meil mientras sacaba dinero para pagar las cuentas de los otros y observaba cómo sus ingresos para pasárselo bien se veían reducidos. **(Anotaciones 2)**

Así había empezado todo y ahora seguía, horas después, con un moreno que cada vez parecía más contento con lo que le rodeaba encaminándose a una trágica noche. Todo parecía ser relativamente normal por ahora, ¿qué podía salir mal? Bueno no es que él tuviera que preocuparse por algo ahora pero otros no corrían con la suerte de tener la tranquilidad y libertad de la que el gozaba en estos momentos. De echo, mientras algunos bebían otros escapaban del peor de los destinos...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\LA PRESA DE NAGUMO \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
**

Sus pasos se habían vuelto pesados y cansados, le dolía todo el cuerpo por el enorme esfuerzo que le había supuesto correr tanto tiempo sin descanso. Lo sentía, sus músculos luchaban por no ceder ante su propio peso por el agotamiento. Cada paso ahora era como si tuviera que arrastrar una casa atada a su espalda. Sentía que sus pies pesaban como unos bloques de hormigón mientras se movían arriba y a bajo. Se detuvo un segundo a recuperar el aire, sus pulmones se llenaban y vaciaban velozmente mientras trabajan al máximo para que el cuerpo al que pertenecían no perdiera el conocimiento por la falta de aire. Su grácil y femenina mano surcó el cielo temblorosa a ciegas buscando un apoyo donde poder sostenerse. El frío tacto de la áspera pared del edificio que encontró la sorprendió un poco por el contraste con su sobrecalentado cuerpo por el esfuerzo de correr; pero esa sensación de frialdad solo duro un leve instante. Gotas de puro sudor aprovecharon para resbalar por su cara y caer al suelo.

Estaba desesperada, ya no sabía qué más podía hacer. Llevaba corriendo horas, no podría aguantar mucho más este ritmo; tenía que escapar pero era inútil. Hasta ahora la había dado igual dónde fuera o dónde se escondiera, él la encontraba. Por mucho que se había empeñado en cambiar de dirección, por muchas astucias que había ejercido. Incluso entrando en locales y tiendas para tratar de esconderse dentro o bien en el baño o bien entre los artículos. Tarde o temprano la sombra de ese maníaco aparecía a sus espaldas para reclamarla. Como un fiel perro de presa incansable tras su caza. Y bien podía decirse que él era un perro. Lo peor de todo es que ese idiota solo estaba jugando con ella. En cada encuentro se lo había dejado claro. Solo estaban jugando al escondite un rato; él y sus hombres la ligaban y ella se escondía mientras contaban. Aunque ya se había dado cuenta desde el principio que no había nada más que ese juego en todo esto y eso hacía que su sangre hirviera de pura rabia.

¿Porqué su suerte era así? ¿Qué había echo ella al destino para que le jugara tan malas pasadas? No lograba entenderlo. Desde pequeña había sido buena con todo el mundo; la palabra maldad era difícil de localizar en su forma de actuar, por mucho que alguna vez como todo ser humano se había enfadado. Pero eso no le parecía suficiente para explicar todas las desgracias que se habían encadenado una tras otra estos meses sobre ella. ¿Algún Dios la tenía rabia o envidia? No lograba encontrar otra explicación a su desgracia que ahora la conducía hacía un callejón sin salida. Tarde o temprano él la atraparía. Era un hecho, pero aún así... ¡Maldita sea! También sabía que no debía volver a caer sus manos. La ambición de esos hombres no conocía limites por lo que ella tenía. Mucho daño la habían echo ya solo para conseguir su don, el secreto que ocultaba. Ese gran poder que ella había conseguido como invento de su padre, su obra maestra. De haber sabido todo el mal que causaría de seguro, su progenitor no la habría dotado de sus habilidades. Pero ¿cómo iba a saber él que existían seres tan crueles como ***Iron**?, ¿quién podría imaginarse que ambos serían secuestrados para que su padre les diera el poder que ella tenía? Nadie imaginaría que algo tan puro y con tan buenas intenciones sería usado para fines así de crueles. ¿Dominar el mundo? ¡Ni siquiera sería algo que su padre tendría en mente cuando inventó aquellos objetos! Él era arqueólogo e ingeniero, no un militar. Estaba claro que sus dones los quería poner en servicio del progreso; no de la destrucción.

Aunque a veces no sabía qué pensar, su padre no era tonto, toda posibilidad habría sido calculada por él. Recordaba varias veces que se había comportado de forma rara en su presencia. Muchas veces en las pruebas de sus poderes se le veía nervioso y cansado, con ganas de acabar de una vez con todo y que ella dominará su invento. Podía notar en su mirada que estaba especialmente ansioso. Como si se le acabará el tiempo, como si ella fuera la única oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía. Sin embargo eso solo duraba un instante; enseguida la dulzura de siempre volvía a sus ojos y trataba de mostrarse fuerte. Pero eso dejaba claro que quizás sí entrevió una posibilidad de estos malos fines cuando separó las piezas que otorgaban semejante fuerza por diferentes regiones del mundo. Claro que algunas siempre quedaron con él para su uso y protección... Hasta que pasaron a ella en su trágica muerte.

Sí, esa había sido una de las muchas desgracias que había padecido en estos meses; ver morir a su padre a manos de ese canalla. Quizás el horror más grande de su vida y que después de suceder la dejo destrozada. Ella misma quiso correr el mismo destino que había tenido el hombre sin embargo Iron se lo impidió a toda costa. Una vez muerto el creador solo de ella podría obtener el secreto para reproducir su poder en serie y para eso la necesitaba viva.

Pero la tristeza de su corazón había sido tan grande que por todos los medios había intentado acabar con su existencia. En la prisión donde Iron tuvo a ambos se sentía tan apenada y agobiada que a veces la locura estuvo a punto de dominarla para siempre. El dolor era tal que le costaba respirar en muchas ocasiones y eso solo tenía un final posible. La única manera de dejar este tormento era el suicidio; y así lo intentó. No con mucho éxito, todos sus planes fueron frustrados. Aunque no sería por número de intentos... Ya fuera tirándose por la ventana, aunque su caída fue parada por los guardias que rodeaban el edificio, o clavándose un tenedor en el cuerpo; ya que cuchillo no le había dado desde el principio el meticuloso secuestrador. Siempre fallaron. Era obvio que así había sido si ella estaba allí con vida.

Pero ese sentimiento pronto fue cambiado por todo lo contrario, unas ganas de vivir inmensas al enterarse de que también la querían muerta una vez hubieran acabado con lo único privado de su padre. Su don. Logró entender que si su padre se lo había dado a ella era porque era algo especial y único que quería que su hija, su princesa, tuviera solamente. Y eso merecía luchar más que arruinarse.

No, su padre no había dado su vida protegiéndola para que muriera. De echo eso sería una falta de respeto hacia este y lo apenaría mucho. Por eso debía vivir... Aunque el asesinato de su padre no fue olvidado jamás. Ese suceso era algo que nunca le perdonaría a Iron y que acabaría pagandolo de alguna forma. Vengaría a su padre así fuera que ella tuviera que acabar con sus días.

Al fin y al cabo el mismo Iron lo había dejado claro con sus palabras. Esas que ahora la atormentaban día y noche, clavándose en su sufridora mente como un puñal, como una mala secuencia de muerte de una película que se proyectará día tras día. ``Nosotros somos monstruos nacidos para la guerra, resistiéndote solo te opones al destino que tu padre te ha preparado´´. ¡Monstruo! La había descrito así creyendo que esa era la intención de su progenitor con su invento. Si realmente creía que eso era para lo que había nacido su don estaba demasiado trastornado. Pero no, Iron era demasiado listo para que algo así se le escapara. Esas palabras solo trataban de herir en lo profundo a la chica, transformarla en otra cosa. Dudaba un poco de esto pero seguramente ese gigante se sentiría demasiado solo en su inmenso imperio de terror, por lo que buscaba alguien con quien identificarse, un igual en la destrucción.

Sin embargo ese igual no sería ella. Ese hombre estaba demasiado perdido, ella no era como él. Jamás usaría su poder de esa forma, como él lo hacía para infundir miedo y terror. Destruyendo las esperanzas de los demás. Ella por el contrario era una fuente de esperanza para el resto, construyendo donde la destrucción de Iron había atacado. Eran completamente opuestos, el día y la noche, jamás se conocerían. ¡No Señor! . ¡No conocía ni a su padre ni a ella! De otro modo. ¡NO PODRÍA DEFINIRLA COMO UN MONSTRUO!

-¡Pues escucha bien Iron no tendrás mi poder ni ahora ni nunca!- Se pusó en pie tras ese grito de nuevo con gran esfuerzo mientras apretaba los puños. La luz de una farola cercana de cristal esférico cegó sus hermosos y peculiares ojos que volvieron lentamente a la normalidad pudiendo dar forma a lo oscuro, imponiéndose la luz a la oscuridad.

Con el haz de la farola, su figura pasó a ser completamente visible. Se trataba de una chica bastante joven, rondado los 17 o 18 años como mucho. Su rostro era puramente femenino con finas y delicadas facciones. Una nariz pequeña, achatada y respingada asomaba por su rostro, debajo de esta unos labios rojizos y llenos hacían juego con su frágil mentón. Unas mejillas con un bonito rubor natural endulzaban su aspecto. Aunque su rostro moría en unos ojos bastante peculiares. Grandes y profundos, el exótico e impresionante color plata de estos hacía extraña su apariencia. En altura quedaba un poco rezagada teniendo una estatura promedio de algo más de 1,60 aunque con una figura bien formada que contrastaba alegremente con su blanquecina y suave piel. Lo único poco visible de su aspecto eran sus cabellos. Ocultos por el gorro de la sudadera blanca que llevaba, solo se apreciaba el largo flequillo oscuro como la noche que caía por un lado de su rostro. La prenda de vestir parecía un poco gastada por el uso y algo dañada, quizás por la persecución por las calles. Un bolsillo ancho ocupaba la parte del vientre de la sudadera. Unos leggins de color negro adornados con algunas flores blancas cubrían sus piernas. Por último unas botas bajas de color pardo suave de invierno completaban su indumentaria. Aunque había algo más en su aspecto diferente. Aquello que la ayudaba a canalizar su poder en contra de sus enemigos. Unas extrañas muñequeras rodeaban ambos brazos y en el centro de la palma de cada mano. Un círculo pequeño rojo estaba pintado.

De pronto una sombra alargada surgió en el suelo reflejado de la luz de la farola. La sangre de su aún caliente cuerpo disminuyó la temperatura al instante por la impresión de aquello. No, no podía ser, la había localizado mucho antes que las otras veces; había dado con su posición en apenas minutos. ¿Cómo había sido posible que lo adivinara tan rápido? Pregunta estúpida cuya respuesta ya sabía completamente. Estaba claro, tenía alguna forma de localizarla sino no había explicación. Y en cualquier caso... Eso significaba que correr era perder el tiempo. Asustada y a sabiendas de que había sido encontrada de nuevo por él, la morena se giró de golpe abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver a su perseguidor allí. De pie sobre la farola cual buitre en una rama, persiguiendo a la presa herida y cansada que acabaría muerta y entre sus garras. Sonriente y seguro de su victoria. La frialdad de sus ojos solo era compatible con la del invierno que se acercaba.

-Angeline, estas haciendo las cosas más divertidas de lo que pensaba- El orgullo y la chulería con la que habló sólo hicieron más brecha en las emociones de la chica. Era un jodido orgulloso, pero él tenía el control aquí. Aquella situación era similar al caso de un niño pequeño que disfruta lentamente de su caramelo preferido al cual; en cualquier momento daría el mordisco final. Vestía con un perfecto mono negro de trabajo típico de personas adineradas, el cual estaba marcado por la corbata roja que llevaba. Roja como su pelo en punta en forma de pinchos que se extendían a los lados. Sus ojos eran presumidos y fríos de un tono entre naranja y marrón. Una pequeña nariz daba paso a una boca de tamaño medio de la que salían las mayores bravuconadas posibles.

-Nagumo...-Expresó con desesperación Angeline mientras sus ojos se clavaban con desprecio en ese bastardo. Ya lo conocía de tiempo atrás. Era uno de los capitanes de Iron, un tipo peligroso de fuerza considerable y su mayor problema ahora. También este había querido su poder para su dueño y ahora tenía órdenes de capturarla. Junto a él aparecieron algunos hombres que vestían trajes iguales al del primero pero con una mascara negra que ocultaba cualquier rostro. Su entrada en escena sólo puso más en alerta a la de ojos hermosos que enseguida vio como los hombres echaron a correr hacia ella lanzando entre dos o tres una enorme red de rígida cuerda entrelazada en su dirección. La cual falló el blanco por poco en cuanto la morena se puso a correr una vez más ocultándose hacía el interior de las calles; su figura despareció en un breve instante de toda luz de esta farola.

Nagumo sonrió complacido, esa mocosa lo estaba divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo tenía que reconocerlo, la determinación de Angeline por escapar de él la estaba llevando más lejos de lo que hubiera querido. Nunca había pensado que esa enclenque hija del científico aguantaría tanto. Pero daba igual, para una vez que podía divertirse no iba a dejar que acabará tan pronto. De echo estaba haciendo a posta que durará tanto, cuanto más cansará a la chica más fácil sería de manipular después. Además de todos modos su destino estaba sellado.

Había sido muy inteligente al escapar de sus fuertes instalaciones. Incluso ahora le costaba entender cómo había logrado burlar la seguridad de la celda donde estaba encerrada diseñada por Iron. Todo lo que hacía ese hombre era como esculpido por los Dioses, casi nada escapaba a su compresión y cuando hacía algo siempre se aseguraba primero de contrarrestar cualquier inconveniente posible; ninguna persona normal lograría cruzar esas defensas. Pero contra todo pronóstico lo había echo. Aunque el modo ya lo sabrían en cuanto cayera en sus manos; así tuviera que hablar bajo ciertas estimulaciones dolorosas.

Aunque más que eso le extrañaba el motivo por el que no usaba el poder que le había concedido su padre. Ella era la única capaz de usar las cartas, ese viejo se había asegurado al introducir solo en su mente el programa necesario para ello que Iron quería copiar. Sin embargo hasta ahora la de ojos plateados no había usado su poder ni una sola vez. Tenía entendido que ahora en un principio sería débil, pero contra sus hombres debería serle útil. Además tenía las 3 cartas que el viejo se había guardado, quizás dos de ellas no funcionaran pero la de la criatura debía servirle para algo. ¿Entonces porqué no lo había echo hasta ahora? Quizás supiera que sería inútil de todas maneras o quizás, las tuviera guardadas como su último recurso antes de ser atrapada.

Sonrió complacido ante esta idea, en ese caso sería un bonito final para la cacería.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿De verdad podemos confiar en ese debilucho de Nagumo?- Su voz sonó fría, metálica y dura como el acero. Ya empezaba a impacientarse, la presa había huido de su celda hacía ya más de 3 horas. Era imposible tardar tanto en localizarla por mucho que se escondiera. No, eso debió suceder casi al principio; lo que podía significar solo dos cosas: O que la estúpida morena había logrado escapar o el tonto pelirrojo estaba entreteniéndose con sus tonterías y juegos. Un pequeño resoplido escapó por su boca, esta operación era importante y siempre había confiado en el criterio de Iron que hasta ahora había fallado poco, pero... ¿Enviar a Nagumo para esta misión? Eso a su entender había sido un error muy grave.

Nagumo era un incompetente, un inmaduro y un debilucho. De los tres capitanes a su disposición él era el peor con diferencia. Solo de pensar que alguna vez quiso compararse con ellos dos le hacía reír, incluso con sus fanfarronerías de ser el mejor. Pero una vez le enseñaba su arma podía ver como huía como un cobarde. Y no le culpaba por hacerlo. Solo un loco se enfrentaría a él.

Su cuerpo permanecía oculto en las sombras, sólo sus ojos que brillaban de un fuerte color azul sobresalían de la oscuridad presente. Esta solo podía extenderse en la parte en la que ellos dos estaban. Pues se trataba de una enorme sala con una bóveda de cristal como techo. Por la cual los rayos lunares entraban juguetones; revolviéndose y haciendo divertidos efectos de luz; dejando libre a la imaginación ante lo que podía haber o no oculto en las sombras. Por lo tanto debajo de la construcción de vidrio había luz, un circulo que se extendía desde el centro de la sala unos cuantos metros. Pero donde no llegaba luz había oscuridad y allí permanecían aquellos 2 cuyo rango no era comparable con el de Iron. Siguiendo las baldosas grises y cuadradas hacia el centro de la sala podían toparse con el trono donde residía el mismo.

-Si he elegido a Nagumo es porque al menos está capacitado para esta misión y por ahora no me ha fallado nunca.- La voz atronadora del líder hizo eco en las paredes. Una voz con poder y fuerza. De aquellas que podrían despertar a los niños dormidos y que solo producía un sentimiento en los que tenían la osadía de escucharla: Respeto o mejor dicho miedo, un miedo atroz a que el dueño de esas cuerdas vocales se enfadara aunque solo fuera un poco. Con Iron era casi suficiente para acabar con sus días. Ya que el mismo diablo mediría sus palabras antes de hablar en presencia de este ser.

Su trono se levantaba desde el suelo directamente con dos reposabrazos adornados con oro y dibujos de calaveras. Lentamente subían hasta media altura y allí tiraban hacia atrás hacía el respaldo. El cual estaba adornado por el mismo contorno de oro como si fueran dos cuerdas que estuvieran pegadas al sillón. Los picos del respaldo terminaban en dos pronunciados y afilados pinchos también del mismo material de las joyas. Pero más sorprendente que el propio asiento era quien esperaba en él sentado.

Iron. Hierro. Frialdad. Un hombre colosal en todos los aspectos, no solo por su más de 2 metros de altura, sino por su enorme imperio y su arrolladora personalidad. Permanecía sentado, con una posición descolocada sobre el trono agraciada por los rayos que entraban por el techo; oscureciendo y reluciendo su cuerpo por partes iguales en distintas zonas. Su cara era fornida y masculina. Un corte de pelo muy corto y moreno cubría su cabeza. Donde dos ojos negros de tamaño normal pero con una mirada heladora escudriñaban minuciosamente la estancia protegidos por dos finas cejas. Una nariz pronunciada y unos labios algo abultados aunque estrechos daban paso a un gran mentón cuadrado de forma masculina, a juego con unos marcados pómulos. Su cuerpo era completamente fibroso, teniendo un poderoso físico que usaba como arma de destrucción contra aquellos que osaban medirse contra él. Por su altura y su fuerza pocos tendrían la fortaleza de aguantar un par de minutos contra la mole en un combate. No tenía puesta ninguna indumentaria que cubriera la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, dejando visibles los plegados músculos de su abdomen que absorbían directamente la luz lunar. La parte de abajo la tenía cubierta por un pantalón de empresario atado por un cinturón de cuero marrón oscuro y unos mocasines negros como zapatos. Su pose desordenada le daba un aspecto de estar medianamente aburrido. Su codo izquierdo estaba apoyado sobre uno de los reposabrazos habiendo cerrado el puño. Sobre este residía su cabeza medio tumbada.

De pronto curvó sus labios en forma de sonrisa ante un pensamiento atroz cambiando fugazmente la posición de sus ojos hacia otra parte la sala.

-Además todos sabemos que Nagumo daría la vida antes que fracasar, porque en ese caso; la muerte sería algo muy suave- Unas leves carcajadas escaparon de su boca mientras observaba con desdén cómo los ojos de los otros dos capitanes que permanecían allí de incógnito brillaban intensamente mezclando azul y amarillo ante la graciosa idea de que Nagumo fracasara. Siempre cautelosos de que no corrieran ellos mismos ese destino en las manos de aquel demonio; del que se desconocía si era humano o no.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Cómo que me vaya a casa?- Su voz sonó como si su lengua se estuviera doblando dentro de su boca cambiando la pronunciación de cada palabra, dejando ver que su borrachera ya era completa. Un leve sonrojo embriagador cruzaba sus mejillas de forma alegre mientras el olor a alcohol se hacía apreciable incluso desde lejos. La noche de celebración había llegado a la cumbre. Jarra tras jarras y botella tras botella habían logrado acabar con toda conciencia que quedará en él. A partir de ahora le esperaba un lento descenso hacia las tinieblas de una noche solo recordada, por breves imágenes aleatorias. Ya estaba todo echo; nadie había querido celebrar el aniversario de la banda, pero el solito, como un machote, había bebido y celebrado por todos. Sí, el gran Meil había aguantado bebiendo hasta las tres de la mañana. ¡Campeón de campeones en borracheras! Pero un momento... ¡Eso había que celebrarlo también! Tendría que encontrar como fuera un sitio donde le vendieran más botellas, porque este viejo avaro ya quería cerrar. ¿Las tres de la madrugada era hora para cerrar un día como hoy? Por favor, ¡que siguiera la fiesta! La noche era joven.

Así se sentía ahora, como si estuviera en una noria que subiera y bajara continuamente mareandolo más y más con cada vuelta, enturbiando sus sentidos en favor de las locuras. Su mente ahora era como un nudo interminable de cuerdas que se entremezclaban infinitamente; podía ver el comienzo del lío, pero no cómo llegar al final. Ante tanto alcohol su pensamientos venían e iban relampagueantes, como unos rayos en una tormenta. Una arcada le vino repentina queriendo expulsar el líquido ingerido; sin embargo consiguió aguantar sin mayor dificultad al mismo tiempo que las palabras del tabernero zumbaron en su oreja como el revoloteo de una mosca.

-Sí, es tarde ya, yo mañana trabajo también y quiero descansar. Además eres peligroso en este estado- El hombre lo conocía bien, demasiado bien para mala fama del moreno. En estados como este el joven se podía poner bastante violento, ya había contado algunas peleas en su local y no es que fueran graciosas. Ya que la fuerza desmedida de ese chico le llevaba a destrozar por completo los muebles de la taberna, asustando a los clientes y dejando en malas condiciones a los desafortunados que habían tenido el mal día de encontrarse con él así. Desconocía cómo un chico tan joven podía tener tanta fuerza aunque corrían algunos rumores en la ciudad sobre él que le atribuían habilidades al alcance de muy pocos; pero no sabía si eran leyendas urbanas o no. Daba igual, en cualquier caso en momentos así era mejor no acercarse a él. Sin embargo tampoco era comunes su borracheras, era cierto y por eso le daba las gracias a Dios. Porque no podría soportar tener que cambiar tan a menudo de decoración. Si bien el chico siempre le pagaba lo que rompía y desde ese punto de vista no era tan malo. Por lo menos ponía muebles nuevos. Pero en la medida de lo posible era mejor evitarlo.

Empujó por la espalda de nuevo fuera del local al medianamente alto chico para que caminará hasta más allá del umbral de la entrada y se dio la vuelta para poner el candado en la puerta. Sintió el leve frío invernal que traía el helador viento de la noche y no pudo evitar colocarse mejor el abrigo que por ahora solo llevaba puesto en una manga por las prisas de cerrar y dejar a Meil fuera. Este por su parte solo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras su mirada se perdía en las pocas estrellas que le dejaban ver los edificios y especialmente en la Luna. A saber qué idioteces estarían pasando ahora por su mente; aunque pensándolo mejor era más prudente no saberlo.

-Me voy, no te metas en ningún lío ¿eh?- Dijo el hombre mayor mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo junto a las llaves y se daba la vuelta. El de corte moreno se giró también y sonrió a la vez que llevaba dos dedos a la frente habiendo cerrado el resto de la mano izquierda.

-No prometo jefe- Tras eso se despidió separando los dedos de la frente y giró en dirección contraria al del tabernero mientras una carcajada sorda escapaba del mayor. Seguida de unas lejanas palabras que sonaron a maldición contra los jóvenes de ahora. Ya no podía beber en el local, pero siempre habría alguna tienda de 24 horas dispuesta a servirle algún asqueroso whisky. Esto no era el final del partido... Solo el descanso antes del segundo tiempo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\DAMISELA Y SALVADOR\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
**

Era inútil, era inútil, era inútil... Se lo repetía a sí misma una y otra vez sin descanso mientras veía fracasar sus desesperados intentos. ¿Huir? Ya le era imposible, había gastado demasiadas fuerzas con tantas horas de carreras sin sentido con ese persistente pelirrojo tras sus pasos. No tenía más alternativa que buscar otra opción y solo dos posibilidades habían llegado a su mente. Opción a) rendirse. Lo cual jamás entraría en sus planes por motivos más que obvios. Su poder no podía volver a caer en manos de los ingratos que la mantenían presa. Por tanto quedaba la opción b) pelear con su don que tampoco era tan mala idea. Si su poder era como su padre predijo que sería no tendría problemas contra ellos. Una fuerza desmedida residía en ella y las cartas, un poder que haría sombra al mayor de los guerreros. Esa era la esencia que Iron quería arrebatarla; Sin embargo...

¡Esta mierda no se parecía en nada a lo prometido! Algunas gotas más de sangre cayeron de su mano izquierda al suelo haciéndola apretar los dientes ante esa grimosa sensación de goteo. Negó de nuevo ante los echos tal cual estaban. Todo esto estaba mal. Había seguido paso a paso las indicaciones que durante algún tiempo su padre estuvo enseñándola. Coger la carta entre sus manos, canalizar el programa como se lo había enseñado a través de su mente a las muñequeras. Las cuales se encargarían de descodificar los datos y los impulsos eléctricos de su mente transformando estos en partículas de materia; reuniendo del aire los átomos necesarios para ello. Por último acabar la materialización pronunciando el nombre de la carta al mismo tiempo que se liberaba la ráfaga materializadora a través de esta. Un proceso de complejo entendimiento científico pero tan sencillo como coger el rectángulo del material raro ese, ponerlo en la mano, pensar en ello y obtener lo mismo que el dibujo de la carta.

Sin embargo antes de hacerlo debió leer la letra pequeña, seguramente hubiera cambiado completamente de parecer. Sí esas sucias frasecitas escondedoras de secretos muy importantes que en este caso se referían a las palabras de su padre. ``Las cartas son como las personas, crecen como tú creces. Es la magia ancestral que esconden y que ni yo he podido medir. Supongo que serán débiles al principio pero cuando tú seas fuerte ellas lo serán´´. No sabía en su momento lo que significaba aquello, quizás si hubiera probado alguna vez a materializar una carta lo hubiera averiguado pero tampoco había echo eso.

¡¿Cómo pretendían que supiera que con su poder actual las cartas que se suponen que eran un arco y una espada serían así?!

Miró de nuevo con mucha vergüenza lo que había logrado materializar de esas dos ridículas cartas asegurándose de que ese momento sería recordado por ella para siempre como uno de los peores. ``Gladius´´ la espada fiera, un arma ideal para grandes luchadores. Quedaría mejor si fuera para niños; ya que su poder apenas había logrado crear una espadita de madera pequeña y sucia y lo peor, encima astillada. Las púas clavadas en su mano izquierda ahora sangrante eran una buena prueba de ello. Y Toxó, el arco fiel, arma majestuosa de ángeles... ¡Una basura más grande que una montaña! Eso es lo que era. Comparado con esa arma, Gladius era el alfa y el omega. Pues por estúpido que sonora su gran arquito era una rama de árbol, aún con algunas hojas sin quitar y con una gomita atada a un solo extremo; ¡Ni siquiera a los dos!

Un suspiro cansado escapó de su boca al mismo tiempo que trataba de ignorar las maliciosas carcajadas de Nagumo que habían seguido burlándose de ella por varios minutos. No era para tanto, por mucho que hubiera cometido semejante descuido y que aquello no le sirviera para combatirle. Por mucho que hubiera soltado un grito femenino cuando hizo aparecer la espada en su mano y se clavó las astillas. O por mucho que le hiciera disfrutar verla atemorizada y sin salida alguna mientras la rabia fuera creciendo poco a poco en ella.

-Bueno ya basta de tonterías, rindete de una vez- Sonrió de forma muy arrogante el pelopincho mientras señalaba las supuestas armas de la morena como tonterías. Se encontraban en medio de otra calle bastante ancha. Tanto que a un lado esperaban Nagumo y sus hombres uno al lado del otro en linea cortando cualquier salida frontal y en frente Angeline sola; quien tenía bastante sucia la sudadera con bastantes manchas e incluso con algún corte en la tela en la parte del hombre izquierdo y uno de los bolsillos. Seguramente como fruto de algún forcejeo. La capucha ya no cubría su pelo que ahora era completamente visible y que dejaba más aún en evidencia la hermosura que poseía la chica. Sus cabellos de un aspecto suave caían como cascadas sobre sus hombros y espalda, de un color negro como la obsidiana. Ondulado y largo finalizaba a mitad de su espalda estando ahora alborotado por estar suelto.

-¡Jamás me rendiré ante ti!- Su voz sonó desesperada y sin fuerzas ante el cansancio. Era un farol y uno de los malos. No le gustaba nada tener que reconocer que poco podía hacer más. Agotadas su fuerzas, sangrando e inutilizadas sus ``supuestas armas´´ sus opciones cada vez eran menores y para su mal ya estaba próximo el desenlace de la persecución. Gritó interiormente ante esa idea ¿No tenía ninguna posibilidad de salvarse?.. Bueno... Aquello... No era del todo cierto. ¡Diablos! Tenía una tercera carta para usar, sí su último as en la manga, el recurso final. Pero no podía usarla, no visto los resultados anteriores. Ya que esta tercera y última carta era una criatura que no le había echo nada. Sí, una pobre criaturita de batalla que Angeline no quería mutilar. No quería que le pasará como a las otras dos cartas convertidas en solo idioteces. Si la materializaba lo más seguro es que apareciera sin un brazo o una pierna o peor ¡Sin cabeza!. Negó ante esta idea, ella no era ninguna maltratadora de animales, no podría soportar hacerle eso a la criatura. Además tampoco sabía cómo era. Las cartas no tenían ninguna imagen en su primer uso, como le explicó su padre. Cuando las materializara por primera vez obtendrían un primer dibujo que iría cambiando según se hiciera más fuerte. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía crear de la nada?

Un paso de Nagumo en su dirección la hizo dar uno hacía atrás presa del miedo. Tampoco tenía muchas otras opciones, era usar la carta o perder. De pronto y sin previo aviso, los recuerdos oprimidos en su mente atacaron a sus pensamientos como queriendo recordarle algo. imágenes de su padre y ella de pequeña volaron a su alrededor transportándola a otra época mejor. Una escena de un día que fueron de picnic la hizo olvidarse casi por completo de su situación. Incluso ahora podía oler el delicioso aroma del té y sentir el calor de la taza caliente en su cuerpo. Pero todo aquello solo duró un instante; hasta que el recuerdo de Iron cortó bruscamente esos alegres acontecimientos del pasado llevándose a su padre a la oscuridad. Entendió con eso el evidente mensaje que quería transmitirle todo ese momento

¡Jamás se rendiría! Buscó en el bolsillo de su sudadera y sacó la última esperanza de huir. Esperaba que Dios la perdonara si acababa haciendo sufrir a ese pobre ser pero necesitaba su ayuda y escapar a cualquier precio. La gruesa carta rodó entre los dedos de su mano antes de acabar sujeta en su palma. Los ojos de Angeline emitieron un pequeño brillo plateado antes de que elevara la carta al cielo; emitiendo la misma un leve reflejo por la luz de la luna al incidir sobre esta.

-¿Otra vez estas con esas tonterías?- Algunas carcajadas escaparon de su boca ante la idea de ver ahora otra de las idioteces de la morena. No había problema con que lo hiciera. Después de lo ocurrido hasta ahora, había comprendido porqué no había usado las cartas antes. Eran penosas en sus manos. Menos mal que Iron les daría una vida mejor o de forma correcta les daría alguna utilidad. Aunque ahora le quedaba la carta de la criatura, que era un poco diferente a las de las armas; quizás sacara algo útil de eso. Nah, lo máximo que aparecería visto lo visto sería un gusano raquítico que no le costaría mucho aplastar. No, ni siquiera eso, no se mancharía los zapatos, se ocuparía alguno de sus hombres.

-¡Hazard!- Tras pronunciar el nombre de la carta la llevó hacia abajo colocandola horizontalmente al suelo delante de ella. Algunas gotas de sangre cayeron de su mano herida haciéndola apretar con rabia los dedos alrededor de la carta mientras que, como anteriormente había pasado, sus muñequeras adquirían cierto brillo multicolor. Por sus ojos plateados circularon algunos datos y números visibles desde fuera mientras que la carta trasparente adquiría un resplandor blanco, cada vez mayor que terminó con una leve explosión y aparición de una enorme nube de humo blanco que lo tapó todo. Ya estaba echo. ¡No había vuelta atrás! Para bien o para mal allí aparecería lo que las poquitas fuerzas restantes que le quedaban habían podido fabricar. ¡Necesitaba que aquello le fuera útil!

Tosió de forma delicada varias veces por culpa del humo mientras empezaba a distinguir de entre este una inmensa sombra negra. De un tamaño de entre tres o cuatro metros y unos dos de largo emitía un aura diferente de poder y grandeza. Por unos segundos quedó petrificada ante la idea de que eso había sido invocada con ella. La verdad era que con lo visto antes no esperaba casi nada y esto era muy superior a cualquier idea que tuviera. Simplemente no podía ser... ¡Esa criatura era colosal! ¿Tanta diferencia había entre las cartas de antes y esta? Aquello era increíble. Con una criatura así en su poder nada ni nadie podía oponersele. ¡Al fín su suerte había cambiado! Ahora podía luchar en igualdad de condiciones contra Nagumo y lo más seguro es que acabará con él.

Por su parte tanto este como sus hombres dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás sorprendidos ante lo que entre las bocanadas de humo les esperaba. ¿De verdad esa mocosa había sacado algo así? No podía creerlo, había sido un estúpido al dejarla usar esa carta. Si Iron las quería era porque escondían poderes así de grandes, de eso estaba seguro. Joder, su arrogancia lo estaba poniendo en un pequeño apuro. Aunque por otro lado daba igual, él tenía una fuerza prodigiosa e incomparable y por muy grande o feroz que fuera su criatura acabaría con ella. Y para evitar fallos de nuevo, lo haría en persona.

La sombra giró un poco sobre sí misma mientras el humo empezaba a desaparecer. Sin embargo...

Dejando a todos sin habla la sombra también empezó a desaparecer junto al humo haciéndose cada vez más y más pequeña. Angeline miró sorprendida como los cuatro metros se hacían dos metros. Los dos metros se hacían uno. Y ese uno se hacía aún más pequeño apareciendo por fin el supuesto gran Hazard. La cara de todos los presentes quedó como la de unos tontos en cuanto pudieron distinguir a aquel peludo ser.

¡¿Dónde estaba la poderosísima criatura de antes?! Angeline estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sombre ``eso´´. Fuera lo que fuera ya que era difícil de distinguir a qué especie animal pertenecía.

De un tamaño entre 70 y 80 cms aproximadamente, la apariencia de este monstruo podría llegar a parecer dulce. Su cuerpo era como una mala combinación entre un topo, un lobo y una nutria y con su pequeño tamaño estas partes eran difíciles de diferenciar. Dos orejas puntiagudas con un fondo rosa daban paso a un pelaje en la cara blanco que cubría sus dos ojos que parecían bolas pegadas a su cara de un color negro y grandes y su hocico canino. Algo extraño del animal era su tronco bastante compensado y con la forma de un torso humano de pequeño tamaño, que lo hacía ver diferente. De echo este tronco permitía al animal mantenerse erguido sobre sus dos patas trasera como un ser humano. Todo su pelaje era gris y blanco; estando todo el cuerpo cubierto de gris a excepción de su cara y su pecho, donde una gran circunferencia blanca le cubría desde el cuello hasta algo más del ombligo. Sus brazos no eran demasiado largos, pero sí sus manos, ya que dos enormes manos casi rozaban el suelo con unas garras que le hacían parecer más salvaje. Estas patas eran extrañas también pues ambas manos parecían estar hinchadas ya que cada palma de la mano ocupaba un gran volumen. Las garras que salían de estas eran bastante prolongadas, llegando a medir más de 5 cms. Cada una de sus patas traseras o mejor dicho piernas ya que sobre estas caminaba, terminaba en tres dedos que formaban una pezuña con la que parecía poder plantarse de puntillas si era necesario.

Ese era Hazard ahora. Un monstruo raro del tamaño de un perro grande que estaba en medio de la calle quieto, sin mover ni un solo músculo con los brazos hacia arriba como haciendo fuerza para que se vieran sus bíceps. Pero apenas parecía tener ningún músculo en estos. Sus ojos se habían clavado de forma feroz sobre Nagumo que no salía de su asombro, al igual que los otros humanos que contemplaban cautelosos la escena.

-¿Qué... Qué es esto?- Preguntó confundido el de ojos marrones mientras miraba moviendo la cabeza a los lados a la pequeña cosa que Angeline había osado llamar. Era un animal raro aunque parecía tener un leve encanto natural.

Por su parte la morena solo negó con la cabeza, no sabía si reír, llorar o qué hacer. De modo que todas sus esperanzas pasaban por esa cosa. Estaba perdida, game over para ella.

Sin previo aviso Hazard empezó a abrir la boca dejando ver algunos dientes dentro de su alargado hocico. Nagumo se preparó para ver si aquella criatura se lanzaría a por el o no. Al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser una carta y podría causarle problemas. La boca del animal se abrió más y más hasta el máximo posible. Todos observaron con atención hasta que algunos ruidos escaparon de su garganta de forma amenazante. Nagumo se puso tenso; aquí venía su ataque, tenía que prepararse. Levantó el brazo derecho en guardia y le devolvió la mirada al animal que de pronto realizó lo que estaba preparando.

-¡Guau, guau!- Con esos ladridos de forma dulce estuvieron a punto de acabar todos por los suelos. ¡¿Cómo era posible que aquel ser ladrara?! Aunque por su apariencia cualquier cosa era factible. Después de eso su mirada fiera desapareció y adoptó una postura más de cachorro infantil. Aquel ser era completamente raro y parecía que ahora quería hacerse el bueno para ganarse a todos.

Mientras, su dueña no salía de su asombro y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado por la vergüenza. Tres cartas, tres fallos a cual peor. Eso era genial, había echo pleno.

-¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!- Gruñó Nagumo de mala manera rabioso por haber quedado como un idiota al ponerse en guardia contra una basura así. Ahora sí que acabaría en persona con esa cosa. Los juegos se habían acabado y estaba harto. Ya no era divertido, sólo cargante y pesado. Se había puesto furioso y eso significaba que todo acabaría de una vez.

La criatura por su parte giró completamente y se puso de cara mirando a Angeline que solo trataba de controlar sus nervios. Odiaba asumir que todo había acabado al fin y que sus esfuerzos de huir de su destino ya no tenían valor alguno. Lo único que había echo invocando a Hazard era terminar de confirmar que era una fracasada. Sí, una completa fracasada y debilucha que iba a defraudar a su padre y lo peor, que iba a convertir a Iron en un ser todopoderoso. La verdad dolía pero así era; si hubiera sido más fuerte las cosas no hubieran acabado así. Si tan solo se hubiera esforzado más en practicar usando las cartas cuando tuvo la oportunidad nada de esto hubiera ocurrido; pero ya era tarde. No servía para nada, era una completa inútil.

-Padre yo te he fallado...- Su voz sonó muy débil para que nadie oyera su lamento. Algunas lagrimas asomaron por sus ojos mientras agachaba la vista para que nadie más viera la desolación que ahora la inundaba. ¡¿Por qué debía terminar así?! Sus mejillas brillaron por acción del agua salina expulsada y a punto estuvo de dejar caer su cuerpo al suelo. Vencida por el cansancio y Nagumo. Pero algo la hizo cambiar de parecer.

Un leve ladrido de Hazard bastó para que la morena alzará la vista en su dirección. No supo muy bien porqué lo hizo pero simplemente sintió que la criatura la llamaba. Sus ojos con algunas lagrimas aún se abrieron de par en par en cuanto se cruzaron con los profundos ojos de la tercera carta. Su alma se sintió calmada al instante, la seguridad transmitida por el topo-lobo-nutria o lo que fuera sirvieron para que estuviera serena completamente. Ambos pares de ojos se autoalimentaron dándose fuerza renovadas el uno al otro. La sonrisa victoriosa de Hazard llenó profundamente a la morena. ¿Cómo podía entender ese animalillo de esa forma lo que sentía ella? Era como si la hubiese conocido desde pequeña. Se sentía enormemente compenetrada con él. Ya no había tristeza, ahora estaba llena de ganas de seguir luchando. La mano izquierda de Hazard se cerró y levantó el pulgar hacia arriba haciendo el signo de aprobación. Ahora le tocaba a él luchar, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Él la salvaría y después la morena ya podría hacer lo que deseara sintiéndose al fin libre. Un leve pensamiento de confusión golpeó a Angeline. ¿Podría vencer su criatura a esos hombres? Bueno por lo menos podría intentarlo.

Pisando el suelo con fuerza, una vez más el pequeño plantó cara a Nagumo que estaba ya demasiado nervioso con todas estas tonterías. Solo de ver como la criatura le miraba con desprecio su sangre paso a otro nivel de temperatura. ¡Un insecto como ese no se creería mejor que él! Apretó los puños antes de dar un par de pasos hacia delante.

-¡Vale bola de pelo ya me tienes harto!- Junto a sus palabras extendió la pierna izquierda tratando de dar una patada al animal. Pero su golpe solo encontró el aire en cuanto Hazard saltó a una velocidad de vértigo por encima de la extremidad extendiendo sus garras hacia delante y en menos de un segundo; se lanzó en dirección a su cabeza. Nagumo solo tuvo una leve fracción de tiempo para echar su rostro hacia un lado antes de que las que antes parecían simples garras de animalito pasaran rozando como una sombra su pelo, arrancándole algunos filamentos de estos en el camino. ¡Había estado muy cerca! Si aquello le hubiera alcanzado seguramente hubiera tenido problemas para contarlo con vida. Pero su rival no había acabado. En cuanto tocó el suelo otro impulso le bastó para desaparecer prácticamente de la vista de todos obligando al pelirrojo a girar sobre sus talones para evitar un nuevo ataque dirigido a su cuello. Esa cosa era demasiado rápida para lo que debería ser y le estaba causando más problemas de los esperados.

Hazard sonrió de forma muy arrogante orgulloso de su fuerza antes de comenzar a atacar sin descanso de forma casi instantánea a Nagumo. Era increíble lo que el pequeño podía hacer. Para los presentes aquello pasaba por ver como una sombra negra que levantaba polvo con su velocidad pasaba todo el rato alrededor de Nagumo que con esfuerzo conseguía esquivar cualquier ataque. La expresión de la cara del de ojos marrones había cambiado completamente. Ya no había ni rastro de la grandeza de antes solo una cara de angustia ante el continuo acoso de su rival.

Angeline por su parte había dejado atrás completamente la pena y ahora miraba con admiración y extrañeza lo que la criatura podía hacer. Era prodigioso lo que la tercera carta estaba logrando y no tenía nada que ver con lo que las otras dos le ofrecían. La verdad es que ella misma había subestimado a ese pequeño pensando que era débil pero ahora cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo había muerto. Harzard era fuerte y con él tenía la oportunidad de ganar. No, ¡debían ganar!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras aquello tenía lugar otro combate se llevaba acabo en una calle muy cercana que daba a parar a esa. En este caso el combate no era de dos fuerzas u oponentes sino la batalla de un joven por mantenerse en pie. Ciertamente aquella imagen era a su modo graciosa y peculiar. Andando o intentándolo mientras ponía un pie delante del otro con el cuerpo inclinado a un lado; por la acera venía el joven moreno de siempre haciendo un escándalo espantoso.

-¡Tara, tararaaaaa, taraaaaa! -Su forma de tararear canciones era horrible, en un tono correcto pero desatinado en cuanto a modo de pronunciación por efecto del alcohol apenas ni el propio Meil sabría decir cúal era la canción que cantaba. Tampoco parecía importarle mucho, estaba tan borracho que las cosas de su alrededor le retumbaban de forma alarmante. Como si un terremoto sacudiera la tierra constantemente. Ya había ordenado a las paredes y al suelo que dejaran de moverse sino querían probar su ira; Aunque como era de sentido común poco caso le habían echo. Pero por otro lado eso daba igual, había comprado lo que quería en una tienda cercana y caminaba con dos enormes botellas de vino en las manos. Un recipiente en cada una mientras pegaba tragos en medio de sus canciones. Realmente daba lástima verlo en ese estado.

Y pensar que todo había empezado de forma tan mansa... Bueno en cierto modo este final era el esperado por todos así que no podría decirse que fuera sorpresa, aunque al menos podrían desear que llegará a casa entero. Pegó otro trago a la bebida colocandola de forma completamente vertical a su boca haciendo que un enorme chocorro le llenara la cavidad y saliera por fuera manchándole la cara y el abrigo como había pasado otras veces. Sin embargo despreocupándose de lo segundo como si no hubiera pasado; solo se limpio con la palma de la mano el líquido sobrante de su boca y sonriente se dispuso a seguir con sus gracias de borracho- ¡Yeah la siguiente se la dedico a todos mis millones de fans!

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo habían conducido hasta una calle que salía lateral a esta y en la que podía escuchar un ruido lejano. Extrañado y tambaleándose; por su cerebro pasó fugazmente un momento de lucidez que le decía que fuera por allí. Dicho y echo. Rozó el pico de la esquina con su abrigo manchandolo un poco más; aunque poco importaba eso ya con todo lo que tenía encima y observó cómo a lo lejos tenía lugar lo que parecía ser un combate. Pero que su mente de borracho tradujo como un espectáculo bonito donde todos se divertían. En los que los golpes eran música fiestera y los gritos se producían por puro júbilo. Y si había fiesta él se uniría. ¡No podían dejar fuera al gran Meil! Y por tanto no tardó ni medio segundo en decidir que iría a pasarlo bien de nuevo. ¡Menudo aniversario más bueno que estaba pasando! ¡Esos tontos se lo estaban perdiendo por aburridos!

Lejos de la realidad allí tenía lugar los desesperados intentos de la morena por escapar de Nagumo. Ahora un borracho impresentable sumergido en un mundo de fantasías fiesteras se dirigía hacia allí, definitivamente aquello no podía acabar bien.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Se acabó la tontería!- La voz de Nagumo rugió con arrogancia por encima del ruido de las garras de Hazard golpeando el pedroso asfalto mientras rebotaba atacando sin descanso al pelirrojo; que ya apenas tenía que moverse para esquivar sus ataques. El combate había bajado bastante la intensidad desde el principio y para el de ojos marrones se había prolongado más de lo necesario. Llevó las manos hacia delante de forma muy veloz y atrapó a la criatura en el aire justo a la altura de su abdomen, transformándose la sombra negra de nuevo en su cuerpo. Su suave tacto peludo no hizo más que agradar a aquel que quería arrancárselo a golpes. En esa posición; su espalda había quedado boca a bajo de forma que sus ojos miraban directamente a los de su captor, dejándolo completamente indefenso. Por lo que no pudo hacer nada cuando tras verse una leve sonrisa en el rostro del siervo de Iron, su rodilla se elevó hasta incrustarse en su columna. Un grito sordo escapó de la criatura ante el infierno de sentir ese inmenso dolor que lo mareó completamente. Aunque aquello no había terminado y mientras que su dueña veía con horror la escena; el hombre remató la combinación cogiéndole del cuello y estampandole contra el suelo.

La morena se llevó las manos a la cabeza casi queriendo quitársela para no ver más aquello. Había sido una ilusa al pensar que su carta tenía alguna posibilidad contra ese monstruo. Tendría que haber pensado que siendo Iron como era, se habría encargado bien de buscar a gente preparada. ¿Pensaba que ella podría vencerle? Nagumo no era nada normal. En el tiempo que había estado secuestrada había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de su fuerza y ninguna cosa de las que se decía era precisamente buena. Un monstruo era más acercado a una descripción de su forma de pelear y sus propios ojos ahora eran testigos de que las exageradas cosas que había conocido de él eran completamente ciertas.

En un principio al inicio de la pelea contra Hazard sí había visto dudas en su rostro, pero solo estaba jugando con ella como siempre. Ese bastardo había querido que pensará que podía tener alguna oportunidad de escapar, gustaba de verla levantar un momento la cabeza antes de pisarsela de nuevo. Cambiando las dudas por la arrogancia que ahora aún tenía había empezado a propinar una paliza de notable importancia a la pobre mascota. Era mejor rendirse a las evidencias, por un momento se había sentido ganadora pero ahora ya todo llegaba a su fin.

Un gruñido se propagó desde Hazard mientras que ya apenas sin fuerzas y haciendo un esfuerzo colosal empezaba a levantarse de nuevo. Su fiera mirada oscura sólo dejaba a la vista la enorme determinación que circulaba por su cuerpo. Se encontraba magullado completamente por los golpes del pelopincho, no solo los de ahora sino todos los anteriores, sin embargo ni por esas pensaba abandonar la lucha. Aunque había llegado a su limite y por mucho trabajo que estaba haciendo por continuar ya no podía ponerse en pie. Le daba una rabia inmensa pero solo podía mantenerse medio erguido colocando las manos sobre el suelo mientras respiraba de forma muy agitada

Sus desarrollados oídos captaron algunas carcajadas traicioneras de su rival- Debo reconocerlo pequeño tienes coraje- Nagumo empezó a correr en su dirección demostrando una enorme velocidad casi comparable a la suya mientras se veía incapaz de defenderse- ¡Y yo odio el coraje!- Extendió la pierna como si fuera la bala de un cañón y su empeine derecho golpeó el cuello del animal haciéndole aullar de dolor antes de que por la fuerza de este; su cuerpo se levantará del suelo cruzando el aire hasta caer lejos, justo a los pies de Angeline. De nuevo la sonrisa de pillo volvió a su rostro mientras que con algunas lagrimas la morena se agachaba a ayudar a su compañero.

Con eso ya estaba todo echo; sin las cartas nada ni nadie más se opondría a su misión. Y debía decir que finalmente le había costado más de lo esperado, había tenido incluso que hacer un poco de ejercicio para acabar con esa pesada molestia enana. Pero bueno, visto de otra forma, sino hacía de vez en cuando algo de deporte acabaría oxidándose y al fin y al cabo este era su trabajo.

La de ojos plateados acarició la cabeza del de pelaje gris y blanco que luchaba por ponerse en pie una vez más aunque esta se lo impidiera. No había porqué desgastarse más en una lucha inútil. Retrasar lo inevitable era estúpido. Asumía que Iron estaba un peldaño por encima de ella; una joven idiota con sueños estúpidos. Debió asumir que no podría escapar desde el inicio, casi hubiera sido mejor no salir de la celda, esto era horrible.

El cuerpo del topo-nutria-lobo empezó a brillar indicando que se transformaría de nuevo en carta. La criatura negó con la cabeza rabioso, no quería ser vencido sin proteger a su dueña. No quería que la impresión que esta tuviera de él fuera la de un inútil. Nagumo estaba a otro nivel superior al suyo pero irse así... Inclinó la cabeza intentando ponerse en pie, pero una falsa sonrisa de ternura que escondía lo dolida que estaba en ese momento la morena detuvo cualquier intento de luchar. En sus ojos plateados leyó que no estaba enfadada, ni disgustada. No, de echo estaba orgullosa de su actuación; había echo suficiente por ahora, podía irse satisfecho. Por última vez su mano pequeña y suave acarició la frente del animal antes de que una lagrima rozara su pelaje. Y lo que antes era materia se deshizo en partículas dejando la fuente de donde provenía en el asfalto. Angeline cogió de nuevo la carta del suelo y con dignidad se levantó asumiendo el fin de la lucha. Esta vez sí que sí todo había acabado. Ahora solo un milagro la salvaría de perder hoy ante Nagumo.

¡Damisela- Un milagro o... Un borracho moreno. Su voz enturbiada por el alcohol rompió con la armoniosa imagen que momentos atrás había compartido la chica con Hazard. Después de acercarse y ver que aquello no era una fiesta se le había ocurrido otra visión distinta del combate introduciéndole en otro mundo de fantasías. ¡Una damisela estaba en apuros! Había tenido que detenerse un momento porque una nueva arcada casi le hizo vomitar. Pero sus delirios volvieron a adueñarse de su confundida mente terminando la frase- no temas aquí está tu salvador!- Tras eso sonrió de forma bobalicona mientras todos miraban la escena perplejos. Especialmente la mencionada como damisela.

Angeline no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante eso, ¿tenía que ofenderse mucho o muchísimo? No sabía de dónde había salido ese loco pero allí estaba; a su lado se encontraba un joven borracho de altura considerable y tambaleándose a un lado y al otro por efecto del alcohol. Sus rasgos, tenía que reconocerlo, eran apetecibles y bien definidos. Aunque ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para fijarse en algo así. Más bien se fijo en que su ropa desprendía una fuerte fragancia a bar que combinada con los numerosos lamparones de su abrigo y camiseta lo hacían ver como un vagabundo. Muchas dudas asaltaron su mente seguida de una notable molestia por que ese idiota estuviera allí. ¿Cómo cojones había llegado hasta ella? Definitivamente no era su día de suerte y con esto quedaba confirmada su teoría de que fuera quien fuera el que estuviera allí arriba controlandolo todo la odiaba de manera atroz. Necesitaba de veras salvarse de esta situación desesperada, por su padre, por ella y por su don. Habría llegado a suplicar o hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir escapar. Y ante estos sentimientos tan fuertes y nobles; ¡¿este ser supremo le había enviado como su salvador a un idiota borracho?! ¡Esto no era gracioso! Ni una pizca.

En sus pocos años de vida no había visto a nadie con una borrachera más grande que esta y eso a pesar de haber visto bastantes cosas. Estaba perdida y hundida, podría despedirse de la poca dignidad que le había quedado. Pensaba que con lo de las cartas nada podría ir peor pero se había superado con esto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de forma femenina antes de volverlos a abrir esperando no ver más a ese tipo y que todo hubiera sido una mala pasada de su cansada mente. Una pesadilla que hubiera tenido con los ojos abiertos y que a la inversa de lo normal al cerrarlos despertara en la realidad. Pero sus ojos plateados se toparon de nuevo con sus bonitos ojos marrones, porque eran bonitos... Ese estúpido moreno...

¡Ni siquiera la estaba mirando a la cara! Su mirada se dirigía un poco más abajo de su barbilla. Le hirvió la sangre mientras más entendía que no miraba a su rostro. Pero aquello no podía ser; sino estaba mirándola a la cara es que estaba mirándole las... Sí allí parecía prestar toda su atención. Apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza más que contrariada ¿es que no tenía neuronas en la cabeza o qué? ¿No veía que con la sudadera no podría conseguir ver ni por asomo sus senos si es lo que intentaba? Si al menos llevará escote lo podría entender aunque no le hubiera echo ni pizca de gracia pero estando bien tapados como estaban era perder el tiempo. Desde luego un idiota así era insoportable. Aunque tampoco podía asegurar que fuera allí donde miraba; Con esa borrachera era difícil saber qué pasaba por su mente, de echo no podía ni asegurar que viera algo más allá de un palmo de su cara.

Las descontroladas carcajadas de Nagumo acabaron despertandola de su trance que ahora pasaba por fijarse en cómo la mano izquierda del moreno buscaba algo en un bolsillo del abrigo, habiendo dejado la botella de esa mano sujeta por el codo. Prefería no pensar en lo que sacaría de ese bolsillo y esta vez había tenido la suerte de que el pelopincho la había salvado de tener que imaginárselo al llamar su atención. Por otro lado era odioso ver cómo el esbirro de Iron se llevaba las manos a la tripa no pudiendo soportar la cómica escena que se había formado delante suya. Se limpió algunas lagrimas que se le habían escapado de la risa antes de señalar al moreno.

-Definitivamente esta es la peor carta que te he visto usar- La malicia en sus palabras se transformó en un resonar de los dientes de la morena al ser apretados por la rabia. ¡Desgraciado arrogante! Pero el pelirrojo continuó con sus bromas- ¡Lo siento pero ni tu patético novio podrá salvarte!

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Un furioso gruñido femenino escapó de su boca antes de poner cara de muy pero que muy pocos amigos. ¡Malditos fueran todos! A la mierda, estaba harta demasiada harta como para ni siquiera enfadarse. El peor día de su vida después de la muerte de su padre con mucha diferencia. Jamás se había sentido así de humillada antes. ¡¿El borrachuzo ese, su novio?! Aún la sonaba mal incluso pensarlo y casi le producía un dolor insoportable. Por mucho que negará en su mente el daño ya estaba echo y sería irreparable. Después de lo de las cartas pensaba que pocas cosas la harían pasarlo tan mal ese día. Pero su fortuna la estaba demostrando que aún había más y más. ¡Venga esto era un combate de boxeo a catorce asaltos y apenas iban por el octavo! ¡Qué siguieran viniendo los golpes ya daba igual!

No debío pensar eso, si ya tenía mala suerte sin provocar a nadie ahora iría todo peor. Tras encontrar la estupidez que fuera que buscaba con desespero en su bolsillo el moreno se puso delante de ella y extendió los brazos como defendiéndola. El brillo rosado de sus mejillas borrachas se hizo más fuerte con el chocar de los rayos de la Luna contra estas. Cuidado, ahora parecía estar enfadado, lo que solo significaba más sandeces.

-¡No permitiré que hables así de MI damisela!- Hizo énfasis en el ``mi´´ haciendo que de verás Angeline quisiera tirarse de los pelos y que Nagumo casi acabara por los suelos de la risa. La morena no podía más; quería salir corriendo aunque sus piernas no se lo permitieran. Irse lejos muy lejos y encerrarse en un baño para ponerse a llorar durante horas. Después de esto el suicidio le parecía otra vez una buena idea, total ya no tenía nada que perder. Ya era mejor acercarse a Nagumo y pedirle que se la llevará. Claro que ese idiota se lo echaría en cara durante el poco tiempo que le quedaría de vida. Hiciera lo que hiciera acabaría mal ¡No había salida!

Después de aquello el hombre convertido en showman por el alcohol se giró sobre sus talones y se puso de cara en dirección a la chica. Su mirada profunda la intimidó por unos segundos pero preparó el puño por si tenía que partirle la cara al alcoholizado y con gusto esperaba hacerlo. Pero el chico sonrió de nuevo de forma tonta antes de extender su mano mostrando una tarjetita que parecía ser la típica de empresa.

-Me llamo Meil Mo MI damisela- Hizo una reverencia tonta mientras la morena temblaba, le daba una mala sensación que la llamará así aunque en otro contexto quizás la hubiera parecido más divertido pero en este caso era horrible. Y la reverencia... ¿Su pertubada mente creía que estaban en la antigüedad o algo así? No le dio tiempo a pensar nada más cuando las palabras del chico la atacaron de nuevo

-Pertenezco a una banda de arregladores llamada ``Trotacalles´´ he visto que estaba en apuros y he pensado que quizás a vos le gustaría contratar nuestros servicios- Le puso la tarjeta en la mano de forma temblorosa, por efecto del alcohol y su vista que le hacía ver dos manos antes de que la chica la quitara de forma veloz de delante suya. Era mejor no darle ideas; por si acaso. Cumplida su misión el chico se giró de nuevo encarándose con los perseguidores de la chica al mismo tiempo que volvía a poner la botella que le faltaba de su codo a su mano, pegando un leve trago en el camino y haciendo que algunas gotas cayeran de forma estrepitosa contra el suelo por efecto de la seductora voz de la fuerza de la gravedad de la que se decía que todo lo podía.

Su mirada cambió completamente en ese instante. Cualquier atisbo de debilidad o de borrachera mostrado antes fue sustituido por una profunda visión que emitía mucha fuerza y que de seguro hubiera intimidado a más de uno. Sus labios se curvaron levemente de forma bastante seductora y como muestra de que el moreno también tenía su lado arrogante y su voz algo más estabilizada que antes se hizo eco en la calle- Puede que sea por que me he bebido una o dos copas o porque eres muy guapa; pero estas de suerte solo por hoy haré el trabajo gratis- El gran bocazas de Meil acababa de meterse en un lio importante. Ahora tendría que luchar de valde con una bestia como Nagumo, era difícil que saliera ileso de esa confrontación. Todo gracias a su borrachera que no era de una o dos copas como había dicho sino una cantidad muy pero que muy superior a esa; y si alguien no lo creía solo tenía que mirar su cartera vacía. Una o dos copas no costaban tanto... De echo si quería comer en los próximos días hubiera sido mejor haberle cobrado algo a la morena por el trabajo; pero ya era tarde como siempre.

Por su parte esta solo se quedó un poco confundida por escucharle decir que era guapa. Estaba impresionantemente borracho sí, pero eso había estado bastante bien. Además, ¿no era cierto que los borrachos siempre decían la verdad? Aunque tampoco debería estar pensado en esas cosas por las palabras de un borracho... Ese estúpido moreno...

Bajó la vista y sus ojos no pudieron evitar centrarse en la tarjeta que le había dado y que al igual que su dueño desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol. En ella venía el nombre de la banda escrito en cursiva y con el dibujo de espirales en las zonas donde acababan las letras dándole un toque elegante y muy atractivo. Fuera quien fuera el que había diseñado aquello había echo un buen trabajo. Pero su cara palideció al leer los otros datos de la banda y descubrir algunos secretos que escondía el moreno. Si iba a pelear contra Nagumo estaba ya vencido

-Pero... ¡Si vuestra banda esta en la posición 9.998!- No pudo evitar decirlo en alto haciendo que hasta Nagumo captara aquella información valiosa. ¿9.998? Estaba perdida definitivamente. Vale ya lo había dicho antes ese mismo día y esperaba que no volviera a suceder, pero ahora sí que sí, las cosas no podían ir a peor. ¡¿Cómo podía ser ese tipo tan débil?! Poco a poco una ira creciente fue apoderándose de su cuerpo. Estaba bastante enfadada y todo por un número.

Pero ¿qué sentido tenía ese número?, ¿qué indicaba? Debido a las diferentes fuerzas que cada banda tenía y para evitar que una banda demasiado débil se ocupará de una misión que costara la muerte de sus miembros; hace tiempo se decidió hacer un ranking. No era difícil entender cómo funcionaba. Cada misión en cuestión de su dificultad y su nivel otorgaría un determinado número de puntos a la banda y de esta forma cuanto más puntos más arriba se estaría en el ranking. Así los primeros serían las bandas más fuertes y más experimentadas al cumplir un mayor número de misiones mientras que las que estuvieran más abajo serían las más nuevas y débiles. Según tenía entendido la morena, en esta región existían unas 10.000 bandas y si la suya era la número 9.998 solo significaba una cosa. Que era de las peores de toda la región y que por tanto aquel moreno que estaba allí de pie era completamente inútil.

Negó con la cabeza mientras veía a Nagumo volver a reírse de ella y el moreno. Ya sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente ahora mismo ``soy el mejor y este tipo no merece ni estar delante de mi presencia´´ Bueno puede que lo hubiera exagerado un poco pero algo así sería. Y en este caso no podía tener más razón; todo estaba a su favor y a la vez en contra de los morenos. Por lo que había escuchado la de ojos plateados se decía que la fuerza de Nagumo le permitiría vencer él solo a bandas enteras hasta más o menos llegar al número 8.000 del ranking. Lo cual sólo dejaba ver que era un animal en persona, un monstruo sin rival. Bajar tanto en el ranking era una salvajada y era evidente por tanto que alguien que estuviera en una banda en el número 9.998 no podría ni hacerle sombra. Sus ojos miraron con malicia al chico que solo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras bebía de vez en cuando algo al mismo tiempo que miraba con una sonrisa a la Luna. Extendía la mano hacia esta intentado atraparla dejando una vez más en evidencia que estaba ido...

No pudo evitar negar una vez más con la cabeza soltando un leve quejido. Definitivamente sí, estaba bien muerto.

No sólo era muchísimo más débil que el pelirrojo; sino que además estaba sólo. Aunque ni con toda la banda vencerían al imbécil de Nagumo. Pero es que encima de todo eso, estaba borracho a más no poder. Si se buscara a posta una condición peor para luchar que esta sería difícil hasta para los mejores guionistas encontrarla. Sin embargo ya había asumido bastante antes de que llegara ese loco que estaba perdida así que ya daba igual. Por intentarlo no perdía nada y por lo menos sus servicios eran gratis.

De pronto el moreno pareció ofenderse ante algo imaginario. ¿Algunas de sus locuras le había insultado?

-¿Qué?- Miró con mucha chulería a los hombres de Nagumo haciéndose el importante- ¿Teneis miedo o que?-

La de ojos plateados tragó saliva mientras casi se daba un golpe en la frente. Eso además debía provocarle con fanfarronerías de borrachuzo. Si no estuviera en ese estado trataría de detenerlo pero dudaba que la hiciera mucho caso; era mejor que se cansara un rato y se fuera para casa.

Nagumo por su parte solo miró de forma seria al borracho antes de chasquear los dedos. Era tarde y ya era hora de volver junto a la chica. En seguida los hombres del pelopincho rodearon al de ojos de color almendra formando un circulo alrededor suya donde Angeline había quedado fuera. El moreno sonrió complacido antes de pegar otro trago y soltar algunas risitas confiadas.

Aquí venían y el grande de Meil salvaría a su damisela.

-Darle una paliza pero tampoco lo matéis no es bueno que la policía se meta en nuestros asuntos- Hizo un gesto con la mano como indicando que le golpearan y después soltó un bostezo aburrido debido al sueño que ya le estaba entrando de estar tanto tiempo parado. Angeline negó con la cabeza antes de fijarse en el interior del círculo donde el moreno se preparaba para luchar. Ojala pudiera ganar pero era del todo imposible.

-¡Que empiece el baile!- Un destello fugaz rojo surgió sustituyendo el color marrón solo un instante antes de que el círculo de hombres se cerrara sobre él con un grito. Ahora empezaba lo bueno.

Metió el dedo pulgar de cada mano dentro de las botellas para que no se derramara el líquido con el movimiento y de forma increíblemente veloz saltó por encima de todos los hombres saliendo del círculo sin problemas y sorprendiendo a todos por su agilidad incomparable. Su abrigo empezó a agitarse por una leve ráfaga de viento mientras la Luna lo golpeaba de forma armoniosa haciendo brillar su cuerpo ahora en una posición mucho más imponente que antes. La morena tuvo que reconocer que así se veía bastante bien su figura pero no salía del asombro de ver que realmente parecía ser fuerte. Quizás todo fue suerte.

Los hombres se lanzaron a por él y Meil quitó el pulgar a una de las botellas para pegar un trago mientras se encontraba con los ventitantos hombres de su adversario. tambaleándose de forma que parecía efecto del alcohol se movió con mucha elegancia esquivando el primer puñetazo que vino hacia su cara antes de mover de forma casi invisible su codo; clavandolo en la cara de ese hombre que cayó al suelo sin sentido. Los siguientes golpes los esquivó casi de la misma forma solo moviendo de forma leve su cuerpo como si la borrachera le llevara y guiara como su ángel guardián para que las patadas y puñetazos solo rozaran su abrigo. Saltó en el aire y de una patada otro de los hombres de Nagumo dejó de luchar. Los presentes no salían de su asombro.

Para el pelopincho algo muy raro pasaba, Nagumo había oído a esa idiota decir que la banda de ese Meil, Miol o como se llamara estaba en el puesto 9.998. ¡No podía ser tan fuerte!

Otro golpe, esta vez un rodillazo bastó para acabar con otro de sus rivales que ya habían reducido su número a la mitad de forma muy rápida y alarmante. ¿Quién era ese chico? Sus movimientos, incluso borracho, eran de enorme eficacia y no dejaban ningún hueco o error para el contraataque. Se movía de forma armoniosa casi como si estuviera bailando alrededor de sus rivales al mismo tiempo que uno a uno todos sucumbían a sus puños. Nadie hubiera apostado nada por ese caballo perdedor pero la carrera la estaba ganando por una distancia enorme. Nagumo apretó con rabia los puños antes de ver cómo esquivando el último puñetazo de sus hombres; el moreno tumbaba a su último adversario golpeándole con la parte posterior de la mano izquierda sin soltar la botella mientras pegaba un trago de la otra.

Angeline miró a su alrededor encontrando los cuerpos magullados y sin sentido de todos los hombres; a los cuales había roto algunas máscaras reconociendo ella algunos rostros de haberlos visto cuando aún estaba presa. Algo estaba mal o el número de su tarjeta era falso o quizás ese moreno no pertenecía a esa banda. Quizás la había encontrado por el suelo y la había guardado en su abrigo.

Tanto poder no merecía ese puesto ni de lejos, algo ocultaba ese chico. Vio cómo ahora se encaraba con Nagumo siendo el último que quedaba en pie e indicándole con el dedo pulgar señalando hacia abajo que también iba a perder. Bueno seguía estando borracho

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?!- Los ojos de Nagumo adquirieron un leve brillo mientras su cuerpo temblaba lleno de rabia. Angeline miró contrariada al pelirrojo perder los nervios. Aquello era muy malo, se estaba cabreando en serio y eso significaba que al moreno le costaría muy caro. No tenía ni punto de comparación con los otros esbirros, esos eran hombres normales. No un ser desconocido como ese. Nagumo poseía una fuerza a otro nivel. Y esta vez no acabaría tan fácil el combate.

Sin saber qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de Meil, este levantó el brazo derecho y desafiando a Nagumo le indicó con la palma de la mano que fuera a por él mientras sujetaba el alcohol. Este sonrió de forma chulesca antes de que con una velocidad endiablada sus pies rebotaran contra el suelo y cruzara la distancia que los separaba en cuestión de décimas. El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido por la enorme rapidez del otro antes de que viera cómo su puño se dirigía a su cara. Tambaleándose como un borracho lo esquivó hacia atrás y enseguida un intenso ataque constante de Nagumo lo hizo retroceder. Sus puños cruzaban sin descanso el aire en dirección a Meil que por efecto del alcohol o lo que fuera solo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro esquivando esos golpes llegando a doblarse hacia atrás para esquivar cualquier ataque. Con todo eso solo hacia poner más de los nervios a Nagumo que no podía soportar ver cómo se burlaba de él moviéndose como un borracho para esquivarlo. ¡ACABARÍA CON SU PUTA SONRISA!

El ritmo de sus golpes aumentó en intensidad haciendo que cada vez el moreno tuviera menos tiempo y espacio para lograr esquivarlos; pero lo siguió haciendo sin dificultades cuando una patada desesperada de Nagumo cruzó delante suya. Sin embargo como todas las anteriores erró el golpe en el instante en el que el chico saltó hacia atrás para esquivarla. Aunque esta vez algo de vino salió de una de las botellas como consecuencia del salto manchándose la mano derecha. Con un pequeño gruñido el moreno se lamió la mano limpiandosela por completo. Lo primero era lo primero.

Angeline, convertida en espectador ahora veía casi sin aliento el intercambio más que abrumada. Los dos eran muy rápidos pero el borracho sin problemas parecía estar solo burlándose de Nagumo. Entendía porqué Hazard no había tenido nunca opciones de vencer a su perseguidor pero no entendía porqué ese moreno sí estaba poniendo en apuros al de ojos marrones. El combate se detuvo un momento mientras Nagumo recuperaba el aliento, por su parte el moreno no parecía ni un poco cansado.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios mientras observaba con mucha rabia a ese arreglador que no paraba de tambalearse. ¿Porqué era tan fuerte? No podía comprender cómo sus infalibles golpes hoy no hacían honor a su fuerza. ¡No era más que un débil borracho! ¿Cómo podía estar tan lejos de él? Apretó los puños con rabia mientras repasaba los movimientos tan particulares de borracho que había usado para esquivar sus ataques. Si podía hacer eso en ese estado no quería ni imaginarse cómo de fuerte sería sereno. Ante ese pensamiento negó con firmeza. Estaba bien, esto solo había empezado, en realidad él tampoco había usado toda su fuerza pero ahora sí le demostraría la dimensión de sus poderes. ¡El calentamiento había acabado!

-¡Está bien idiota!- Sonrió de forma arrogante antes de juntar los brazos con su cuerpo. Pero el moreno le tiró un beso haciendo que maldijera una vez más su borrachera. ¡¿Ahora creía que era su novio o algo así?! ¡ACABARÍA CON ÉL!

Respiró hondo de nuevo, debía tranquilizarse y no perder los nervios. Ese estúpido ya estaba muerto no había porqué enfadarse.- Te mostraré mi verdadero poder, hacía tiempo que nadie me obligaba a ponerme en serio. Jamás pensé que me vería obligado a esforzarme tanto contra un borracho, reconozco tu mérito- Meil sonrió de forma casi inconsciente mientras Angeline miró con asombro lo que iba a pasar. De modo que ahora iba a usar toda su fuerza. Había oído que a Nagumo se le llamaba ``El cometa naranja´´ por el color de sus ojos y su velocidad de golpes a máxima potencia. Sería difícil que el otro chico pudiera igualarle ahora

El rival de Meil apretó con fuerza las puños mientras un leve brillo anaranjado crecía en sus ojos cambiándolos de color y enseguida sus músculos parecieron temblar haciéndose más fuertes y grandes. Sacó de su chaqueta dos armas en forma de cuchillas que colocó en sus manos. Ahora si estaba en serio; su fuerza ya no tenía ni punto de comparación con la de antes. Este era el autentico Nagumo.

Todo eso era observado con asombro por la morena que nunca había visto así al ahora ojinaranja. Sus ojos emitían una rabia como nunca antes había visto, ¿qué podría hacer el moreno contra eso? Incluso parecía que el propio suelo temblaba ante su fuerza o es que estaba demasiada cansada.

El borracho lejos de sorprenderse se echó a reír de forma descontrolada sin saber muy bien si era por el vino o si de verdad era porque no le daba nada de miedo. Algo que parecería del todo ilógico no ya solo porque Nagumo ahora parecía más fuerte sino que frente a sus cuchillas él en las manos tenía dos botellas de alcohol de cristal. Si ambas chocaban era difícil que el vidrio venciera al acero- Patético- Fingió ponerse muy triste mientras le señalaba- ¿Y esto es todo ? Y yo que pensaba que podríamos jugar un ra...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que cansado por sus juegos y fuera de sí el pelirrojo se lanzó una vez más a por él. Y si antes era rápido ahora lo era el doble. En seguida alcanzó al moreno y lanzó un tajo con ambas cuchillas que apunto estuvieron de alcanzar el cuello del borracho; solo por ese golpe se levantó una leve brisa de aire helado al empujar el viento de forma tan rápida que hizo que el peinado de Meil se moviera. Realmente sí era muy poderoso.

Comenzó de nuevo otro brutal ataque por parte del de las cuchillas que se veía respondido por los intentos del moreno de esquivarlas. Ahora le costaba demasiado moverse para no ser alcanzado y apenas tenía tiempo entre ataque y ataque para colocarse por lo que cada vez era más complicado que pudiera hacerlo. Sin embargo lo estaba logrando; al menos en un principio ,aunque los ataques eran tan veloces que no tardaría en cometer un error. Por primera vez el moreno lamentó su borrachera, si no estuviera así esto sería un juego de niños para él. Suspiró en medio del combate haciendo que Nagumo se extrañara; ya daba igual había celebrado el aniversario y debía luchar en estas condiciones.

Se agachó un poco para esquivar su ataque mientras Nagumo contemplaba sus ojos. Estaba como ido, ni siquiera le prestaba atención. ¡¿Es que estaba jugando con él!? Estaba muy harto de ese borracho y ahora acabaría con él de una vez y para siempre. Sus cuchillas aumentaron incluso más su velocidad y una cruzó hacia arriba haciendo que el moreno tuviera que echarse hacia atrás a la desesperada logrando esquivar el golpe pero perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Estaba en una posición en desventaja y era la oportunidad de Nagumo.

-¡Aquí acaba el combate!- Sus cuchillas se elevaron en dirección al pecho de Meil que maldijo su descuido y rasgaron el aire antes de encontrarse con el moreno que a la desesperada cruzó los brazos. ¡El golpe encontró objetivo! y Angeline no pudo evitar soltar un grito ante la idea de que el moreno hubiera sido alcanzado.

Los dos quedaron inmóviles en esa posición, la sonrisa orgullosa de Nagumo indicaba su dulce victoria; mientras el moreno había agachado la cabeza hundido y vencido. Al cruzar los brazos y por la fuerza del golpe las cuchillas habían atravesado ambas botellas de vidrio explotándolas en pedazos y haciendo que todo el vino se derramara manchándose el pelopincho un poco el pantalón por la parte derecha y manchando de forma casi completa el abrigo, el pelo y la cara de Meil. Ninguno de los dos se movía; así habían acabado esa trágica lucha y no parecían querer reaccionar ante ello. El vino chorreaba de forma notable por el abrigo y la cara del moreno hacia el suelo manteniendo la pose. Un vencedor y un vencido, desde el principio un borracho no tenía posibilidades de vencer a un capitán de Iron, estaba claro.

Angeline negó con la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora, lo sentía mucho por el moreno pero tampoco lo conocía tanto. Aunque porqué no se movían, Nagumo estaba sujetando a Meil o quizás...

No, Meil no podía caer ante tan poca cosa y de echo ese golpe ni siquiera le había alcanzado. Las cuchillas habían pasado por debajo de sus muñecas rompiendo las botellas pero estas habían chocado con las manos de Nagumo impidiendo avanzar ni un centímetro más a las cuchillas que habían quedado algo lejos de su pecho. Estaba vivo completamente y algo mucho más que eso. ¡Estaba muy cabreado por haberle roto las botellas!. Nagumo quiso retirar sus brazos pero vio el que el moreno soltando los cristales que habían quedado en sus manos había sujetado sus muñecas con mucha fuerza y empezaba a apretarselas con rabia causándole poco a poco un dolor insoportable. ¡No podía ser!

-Vas a pagar por esto...- Su voz sonó ya sin ningún tipo de borrachera sorprendiendo a su rival y a la morena mientras dejaba ver un enfado notable. Nagumo trato de alejarse de él algo nervioso pero vio que era imposible soltarse mientras más y más presión crecía sobre sus muñecas haciendo casi que sonaran sus huesos, creciendo del mismo modo el daño que sentía. El moreno levantó el rostro haciendo que Nagumo quedara al instante paralizado y empezara a temblar. Sus ojos habían cambiado completamente, una enorme ira y mirar que causaba espanto habían aterrorizado completamente al chico. Ahora brillaban con un intenso color rojo mientras que podía ver en sus pupilas rojas unos anillos dorados que cruzaban todo lo rojo a la vez que extraños símbolos los surcaban. ¿Qué demonios era ese chico? No podía moverse, lo había intentado pero se lo impedía y su cuerpo reaccionaba solo ante la presencia de ese moreno. ¡No podía creerlo pero cada célula de su cuerpo rebosaba terror ante ese borracho! Un chorro de vino cruzaba por su cara manchando su nariz y sus labios pero parecía darle igual; era completamente distinto al chico de antes. Incluso Angeline había sentido una enorme fuerza surgir de él en ese instante, no entendía muy bien cómo pero lo sentía.

-Ahora mis ojos te mostraran lo que pasa cuando te metes conmigo, en el momento en el que me has mirado acabas de firmar tu sentencia- Esa voz fría y sin emoción hizo que su bello se erizara completamente a la vez que el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo. El chico lo soltó en ese momento cuando ya sentía que algún hueso debía haber cedido en sus muñecas y sintió que era el momento de huir. ¡Le daba ya igual todo, ni Iron ni la chica merecían la pena! solo quería estar lejos de ese monstruo; ¡debía estar lejos!. Pero tampoco podía moverse, sus piernas no respondían ¡¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?! Miró hacia a bajo horrorizado para ver sus piernas enterradas completamente en un fuerte bloque de cemento. ¿De dónde había surgido eso? Trato de romperlo con sus manos y las cuchillas pero era inútil no hacía nada. Además por cada golpe que daba sentía un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo y si supiera la verdad no habría echo nada de eso.

Verdad que solo Angeline podía ver ya que estaba muy extrañada de ver a Nagumo autolesionarse en vez de huir, por que eso era lo que de verdad pasaba. Estaba quieto de pie y dándose con las cuchillas en las piernas causándose bastantes cortes aunque no muy profundos. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su mente? Quizás fuera que el moreno lo estuviera confundiendo con algún tipo de truco o algo así. No, eso era algo muy improbable, no entendía cómo el moreno estaba haciéndoselo pasar tan mal al otro chico.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar caer en el rango de visión del moreno, sorprendiéndose de la forma y colores de estos y enseguida ella también vio de pronto a su perseguidor con las piernas enterradas enteras en cemento. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ahora sí veía a Nagumo así? Su mente no tardó en relacionar eso con la visión del moreno, quizás su vista hipnotizara a su rivales. No, Nagumo seguía con su comportamiento normal y no le había mandado nada, era algo diferente, al parecer creaba ilusiones. Era un arma muy poderosa en ese caso sus ojos; porque con solo caer en su rango de visión podían quedar atrapados en su mundo de ilusiones. Angeline conocía que la vista humana era casi completa en la zona frontal. Por mucho que una persona lo evitara sus ojos captarían todo a su alrededor hasta los más mínimos detalles por lo que aunque intentaran evitarlo; siempre acabarían confundidos por Meil.

El moreno era prodigioso y eso demostraba que era ridículo que estuvieran en el puesto número 9.998. Algo fallaba en todo esto pero tampoco tenía tiempo para descubrirlo ahora. Más bien estaba aterrorizada y casi no se creía que fuera a librarse de Nagumo. Aquello era irreal y si lo pensaba bien; un borracho al final había sido su salvador. En ese momento le pareció más agradable que la hubiera llamado damisela mientras veía como el terrorífico chico se acercaba de forma lenta al inmóvil Nagumo que había dado por inútil la posibilidad de escaparse. Extendió lentamente el puño hacia atrás mientras sonreía y veía el miedo en el rostro del pelirrojo y como una exhalación lo dejo caer sobre su cara con una fuerza tan brutal que partió el cemento que tenía sujeto sus piernas tirándolo contra el suelo de la fuerza.

Nagumo trató de levantarse incapaz de aceptar su derrota-¡Tú no puedes vencerme!- Su orgullo hablaba más que sus fuerzas ya que apenas lograba ponerse en pie ante el colosal golpe del chico. Le dolían las piernas por sus autoheridas de forma increíble aunque él las viera normales, las muñecas le quemaban por el agarre del moreno y apenas estaba consciente ante el puñetazo del chico; pero aún así se levantó por orgullo más que otra cosa.

Sin embargo en cuanto volvió la vista hacia su oponente palideció completamente creyendo que se había vuelto loco. Delante suya habían aparecido otros 5 morenos más igual al primero. ¡Si ya era difícil vencer a un solo Meil enfrentarse con 6 era imposible! Sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaba mientras observaba el rostro de los 6. Los mismos siniestros ojos eran compartidos por todos que le sorprendieron al sonreír de forma arrogante a la vez. No había error, este era el final del combate y ahora él acabaría derrotado. Gritó de pura rabia al mismo tiempo que los 6 borrachos le rodeaban y empezaban a golpearle sin descanso. No comprendía si el moreno era algún tipo de superhéroe o un Dios en persona para tener estos poderes pero apenas pudo hacer nada para defenderse de la paliza que acabó derribándole.

Los ojos del moreno volvieron a la normalidad en ese instante mientras desde el suelo Nagumo presa del miedo reía con desdén; incluso después de la derrota tenía ganas de reírse. Pero esa risa era ya más cercana a la locura que otra cosa y era solo el fruto de la histeria de pensar en Iron y qué pasaría ahora con él y los morenos. Señaló a Meil victorioso aunque hubiera sido derrotado

- Idiota, acabas de interponerte en el camino de Iron. Date por perdido, la muerte aquí hubiera sido mucho mejor que lo que te espera- Río una última vez mientras veía que las fuerzas le fallaban del todo. Su derrota no suponía nada: no conocían lo que ese demonio de Iron era capaz de hacer. Ni un ejercito de personas como ese borracho podrían oponerse a su voluntad; la victoria era segura a largo plazo. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente perdiendo el sentido.

Tras eso el brillo borracho volvió a la cara de Meil sin saber muy bien si este habría comprendido lo que había dicho Nagumo o no. Y más le hubiera valido escucharle atentamente. Esta noche acababa de sellar su destino para bien o para mal al decidir enfrentarse a Iron.

Un jadeo fuerte llamó su atención y le hizo girarse hacia la morena que se había llevado las manos al pecho mientras casi las lagrimas volvía a surcar su cara. No podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, ¡Lo habían echo! ¡Se había librado de Nagumo y Iron! Era difícil de asimilarlo para ella, había luchado mucho para esto, pero al fin estaba libre de las garras de ese maníaco. Su padre hubiera querido esto, seguro que estaba feliz donde quisiera que estuviera de ver al fin que su hija había escapado del lío en el que él la había metido. Se sentía cada vez más cansada; había agotado todas sus fuerzas a lo largo del día y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo cediera ante su propio peso.

Cerró los ojos esperando que el golpe contra el asfalto de la calle no fuera demasiado doloroso pero jamás sintió este. En su lugar acabó encontrándose con las grandes pero suaves manos del chico recogiéndola e impidiéndola tocar el suelo. Seguía desprendiendo una fuerte fragancia a borracho pero había que reconocer que tenía una fuerza prodigiosa y no era mal chico. Sus hermosos ojos plateados se encontraron con los enormes ojos del joven haciendo que por un segundo un leve sonrojo le cruzara la cara. Ambas miradas se perdieron una en el interior de la otra en lo que pareció ser una eternidad a la vez que Angeline sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, quizás por el cansancio o por otra cosa. El cuerpo del joven estaba caliente por efecto del alcohol y la hacía sentir de forma muy cálida. Así que no pudo evitar que un pensamiento atravesara su mente antes de perder el conocimiento... Ese estúpido moreno.

Cerró los ojos por completo al mismo tiempo que el de ojos marrones la agarraba con más fuerza habiéndose temido que perdiera el sentido y la levantó del suelo. La borrachera parecía haber vuelto a él. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora con la chica? En el estado en el que estaban tanto él como ella solo se le ocurría una cosa.

Comenzó a andar alejándose de la calle y esquivando a algunos cuerpos que había por el suelo y antes de doblar la esquina; el alcohol permitió que su mente viera lo que sus fuerzas habían echo. Con un simple vistazo hacia atrás comprobó que por toda la calle estaban los cuerpos de Nagumo y sus hombres. Tanta violencia inútil era llamativa pero aún no era consciente de los peligros que le supondrían lo que acaba de nacer. No, ni borracho podría imaginar hasta donde le llevaría estos actos. Pero por ahora; solo sonrió y desapareció de la escena con la chica en brazos; dejando solo las manchas de vino y la tarjeta de su banda en el suelo como prueba de que él había pasado por allí.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Datos de interés. Soluciones:**

**-Anotaciones:**

**(1): En este caso es debido a que falta mucha información de los arregladores que se explicará en próximos capítulos. En el prólogo sólo se ve una introducción muy breve y cualquier cosa en este prólogo de los arregladores se ha explicado por encima**

**(2): Significa que principalmente esos personajes que aparecen sentados con Meil no fueron desvelados por que lo serán en el próximo capítulo. De igual manera tampoco se dio mucha información de ningún personaje. En el siguiente capítulo se hablará más en profundidad de los buenos y los malos. ¡Estos OCS están al nivel de Meil, vais a flipar!**

**-Palabras en negrita:**

***Iron: Cruel empresario y dueño de una de las más tecnológicas empresas de la ciudad. Su imperio se expande tanto en lo financiero como en lo corrupto. Oculta poderes y habilidades inimaginables ( Más información en próximos capítulos)**

**¡Y se acabó! Menudo prólogo, perdonar porque sea tan sumamente largo pero no sé ya lo tenía planeado así y así me ha salido. Espero que os haya gustado a todos**

**Sí, sé que faltan muchas cosas por explicar pero bueno todo quedara claro en su momento.**

**Haber dejo la ficha por si alguien quiere ir mandándomela. No hago reservas de parejas y es mejor que leáis sobre estas antes de rellenar la ficha. Por favor preferiría que me la mandarais por PM. Muchísimas gracias a todo el que se anime a participar.**

**FICHA TROTACALLES:**

**Nombre: **Con apellidos no hago distinción entre europeos o no ya que este mundo es diferente al nuestro

**-Edad: **18 mínimo

**-Apariencia: **Lo más detallada posible**.**

**-Personalidad: **Por favor ser originales y que esté un poco marcada por su historia. Es decir que tenga sentido. Cuanto más completa mucho mejor.

**-Ropa normal: **Al menos un ejemplo valoro más si me mandais varios.

**-Historia: **El plato fuerte necesito la mayor originalidad posible y el nivel más alto que podáis alcanzar. ¡Animo! Partis de la base de que debe alcanzar un poder único y especial como los mostrados por Meil, Angeline y un poco Nagumo. Puede adquirirlo de la manera que se os ocurra pero de manera particular y única. No se podrán dar casos repetidos en el fic si esto ocurre yo avisaré al autor para que haga una nueva historia.

**Poder o Don: **Las máximas especificaciones posibles de su poder. Su alcance, utilidades, posibles mejoras, puntos débiles, etc...

**-Gustos y disgutos: **Casi subapartado de personalidad pero prefiero verlo por separado

**-Pareja: **Sólo voy a aceptar pareja en dos o tres OCS con prefencia los de la banda por el echo de que con demasiadas parejas se vuelve demasiado repetitivo el fic. Elegir si quieres por si acaso.

**-Extras: **Cosas de ínteres. La originalidad en este aspecto puede subir puntos, por lo que si tu historia no es muy buena con esto puedes compensarlo un poquito.

**Y ahora os doy la sorpresa... Debido a mi regreso quería pensar en alguna manera de celebrarlo y que la gente lo pudiera disfrutar. Pensé en hacer yo solo un fic nuevo pero pensé... ¿Y si mejor realizo un fic con algún interesado/a en ello? ¡Así que he decido realizar precisamente eso! Daré la oportunidad de que quien este interesado/a pueda realizar conmigo un fic especial que tratara sobre lo que ambos decidamos. Las posibilidades son infinitas y creo que no todos los días se puede hacer un fic en conjunto con un autor como yo**

**La elección de esa persona afortunada (si es que hay algunos interesados) se hará mediante un sorteo completamente al azar por lo que cualquiera puede tener la fortuna ( o desgracia según se vea) de acabar trabajando conmigo. Así que os animo a participar. ¡No teneis nada que perder y sera muy divertido!**

**Sólo existen dos limitaciones que debo aclarar:**

**-Esta historia que haremos en conjunto tratará sobre OCS e Inazuma Eleven pero la temática puede ser la que más nos guste.**

**-Debido a motivos de ****protagonismo**** de preferencia busco un autor que tenga un OC femenino para que haga pareja con Meil. Por el simple motivo de que siempre una pareja principal tendrá más protagonismo que si fuesen por separado.**

**No creo que sean demasiados problemas ambos apartados. Ahora para participar en el torneo podéis hacerlo en la review o mediante un PM o incluso si mandais el OC y os interesa junto al OC rellenando lo siguiente:**

**TENGO INTERÉS EN EL SORTEO: **Aqui ponéis el nombre de vuestra cuenta

**Y con eso está todo echo. Junto al capítulo 1 o mi siguiente actualización daré el nombre del ganador/a. Así que tenéis algunos días.**

**Me alegro mucho de haber vuelto y ya para terminar os dejo las dos secciones que cerraran cada uno de los capítulos de este fic (Sí en este primero la conclusión se hace larga pero tenía cosas que recordar y explicar en el próximo será más corta)**

**Curiosidades y Personaje del Capítulo:**

En esta sección lo que haré sera dar algunos datos de ínteres sobre algunas cosas del capítulo y finalmente explicar cosas relacionadas con uno de los personajes de la historia para que lo conozcáis mejor.

Bien empecemos con las curiosidades de este prólogo:

**Curiosidades:**

**(1): La bebida infantil del personaje del bar: **A simple vista parecería un refresco infantil más pero no, al poco tiempo de su salida se empezó a dejar de vender en muchas tiendas debido a que los que lo bebían acababan teniendo demasiados problemas de estomago. Hace poco diciendo que corrigieron los fallos lanzaron los productos de nuevo al mercado. Hasta ahora el chico del bar es uno de los pocos fieles que sigue comprando esa porquería. ¿Tendrá el estomago de acero?

**(2): Suceso de Meil y la bebida deportiva: **Hablando de problemas de tripa. Sí, como habéis leído; el pobre Meil probó la bebida energética y no con muy buenos resultados. Desde ese día puede decirse que tiene terror a ese tipo de nutrientes. Pobre chico.

**(3): Peleas de Meil borracho: **Vale esto quizás el moreno no quiera que se sepa pero realmente ha tenido que trabajar en bares. Debido a sus escasas borracheras pero letales se ha metido en bastantes lios y no siempre ha tenido dinero para pagar lo roto. Por lo que en ocasiones ha tenido que pagar con trabajos forzados para solucionar ese problema financiero. De ahí que conozca bastante bien a casi todos los taberneros de la ciudad.

**(4): Angeline escondiéndose por la ciudad: **He preferido omitir dar detalles de esto ya que el Consejo de Propietarios de Pequeños Comercios se ha quejado ante la falta de respeto de tener a Angeline escondiéndose en sus tiendas y negocios. ¡No es mi culpa!

Pasemos ahora al personaje de este capítulo:

**Personaje:**

El personaje de hoy es el carismático y nada simpático **Nagumo.**Bien como todos habéis podido ver Nagumo es uno de los capitanes de Iron. Supuestamente en cuanto a fuerza es el más débil de los tres sin embargo Iron confía en él para misiones importantes. Esto es en gran medida por que el pelopincho conoce desde hace tiempo a Iron.

Sin embargo tras el fracaso de hoy es difícil de imaginar qué le puede pasar. Recemos una oración en su nombre...

**NAGUMO:**

Omitamos su nombre y su personalidad ya que todos lo conocéis bien

**Historia:** La historia de Nagumo es curiosa. Desde pequeño demostró tener un fuerte carácter que lo llevó a meterse en muchos líos en la escuela y el instituto. Tras la muerte de sus padres cuando él era joven acabó en manos de su tío; el dueño de una importante escuela de lucha que enseñó bastante lecciones a su sobrino. Allí Nagumo descubrió que tenía una habilidad especial para el combate además estaba marcado por la posibilidad de hacer cambiar sus ojos de color junto a su fuerza. Su tío le explicó que esa habilidad estaba presente en todos los miembros de la familia. Sin embargo Nagumo desconocía que su tío tenía deudas con Iron. Un día sus hombres aparecieron y mataron al dueño de la escuela estando Nagumo fuera. A su regreso encontró el cadáver de su tío y junto a él al imponente hombre de más de dos metros. Este le engañó diciéndole que su tío trabajaba para ellos y que una banda enemiga lo había asesinado. El pelirrojo quedó muy dolido por eso y lleno de rabia pidió a Iron que lo dejara ayudarle contra esa banda. Tras reclutar a Nagumo no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que acabaran con la supuesta banda asesina de su tío. Sin tener un lugar donde ir acabó quedándose con Iron. Desconocedor completamente de que trabaja para el autentico asesino de su tío.

**Habilidades:** Posee una muy buena formación en el arte de la lucha. Su velocidad y fuerza lo hacen temibles. Cuando se emplea al máximo sus ojos cambian de color y sus músculos aumentan el número de fibras. No es un poder tan fuerte como el de otros pero con ello es capaz de vencer a incontables enemigos. Además cuenta con dos cuchillas de un acero especial casi irrompibles. Combinadas con su fuerza lo hacen capaz de cortar edificios como si fueran mantequilla.

**Extras:** -Las cuchillas de Nagumo fueron un regalo de Iron.

-Posee un tatuaje en un brazo con su nombre y el de su tío.

-Hasta ahora no había perdido ningún combate

**Y hasta aquí el personaje de este capítulo en el próximo hablaremos de otro alucinante personaje.**

**Preguntas:**

Esto sí lo conocéis bien, algunas preguntas sobre el capítulo:

**-¿Qué os ha parecido el prólogo? ¿Os ha echo gracia alguna parte?**

**-¿Meil borracho es un peligro? ¿Los de la banda deberían haberlo celebrado con él?**

**-¿Nagumo es idiota?¿Qué misterios esconde Angeline?**

**-¿Os gustó la pelea de Hazard contra Nagumo? ¿Y la de Meil?**

**-¿Creeis que realmente Meil no estaba mirándole a la cara a Angeline?¿ Debió llevarse un buen golpe por eso?**

**-Y para terminar ¿ Qué creéis que es el poder de Meil? ¿ Os alegrais de mi regreso?**

**¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! ¡Esto es todo, nos vemos en el capítulo 2!**


End file.
